<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Love: The Circle Part III by Jesse_E</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849733">Edge of Love: The Circle Part III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_E/pseuds/Jesse_E'>Jesse_E</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Circle Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Dramedy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse_E/pseuds/Jesse_E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During and after Spring Break, the Circle now have to deal with the fallout of the now famous Jessica Jones senior house party. As everyone deals with new relationships and unresolved feelings, Clint, Tony, and Pietro most of all need to make a choice as the school year begins to wrap up.</p><p>AU highschool story. Rated M for mature language and occasional shameless smut. Third and final part of The Circle series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Circle Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/408336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Next Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve Rogers feels himself stir to consciousness. Very slowly but surely, his eyes crack open just the tiniest bit. He almost doesn't recognize the couch he's on but then he remembers. He's not at his house. He's at Thor Odinson's place. After Tony Stark and Clint Barton left the party last night, Steve and the rest of their group decided to keep celebrating. It was the big 18 after all, and for once, he didn't want to interfere with any drama. So he took some more apple pie shots from Jessica Jones and partied the night away. As the only ones there who didn't drink, Thor's girlfriend Jane Foster and new acquaintance T'Challa Udaku took over for him as the designated drivers. Not wanting his mom to see him intoxicated, Steve took up Thor's offer to crash at his place for the night after the party was over. All his friends followed suit, save for Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner. Those two took a Lyft back to Bruce's house. Steve lifted his head up slightly. He sees several bodies sprawled out across the floor of Thor's giant living room wrapped in blankets and pillows. His best friend from college, Bucky Barnes. Sam Wilson, his other bestie from Harlem. T'Challa, Thor's friend from Wakanda who's been on a visit to the US for the past few weeks. Jane is likely in Thor's room with their gracious host. Steve groans as he pushes himself up on his elbows. His head hurts. His legs feel sore. His mouth is dry. Despite all that, he smiles to himself.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tony would say signs of a job well done. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>As he lets out a loud yawn, Bucky groans from his position on the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Too louuuuud." he whines.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve smothers a chuckle into his hands. Between the Wild Turkey and heavily spiked punch, Bucky had the most liquor out of all of them last night. Steve knew his head had to be killing him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry." he whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky mumbles something about cheap whiskey then goes back to snoring. Steve looks around the house. It's quiet. He doesn't know if Thor's parents are home. Or his brother Loki for that matter. The sunshine is blazing bright through the windows. He could tell it was mate morning/early afternoon. Steve normally doesn't sleep in late. He's always up by nine at the latest. Steve slowly takes the blanket off of him then zombie walks to the nearest bathroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>After taking a quick pee and splashing some water on his face, he feels a little bit better. His hair is a little ruffled but he doesn't care. He's around friends. Steve then exits the bathroom and goes to Thor's room to see if he's awake. The door is partially open, so he peeks his head in. Thor sitting on the edge of his mattress with his head hanging down. His crimped, golden blond hair hanging over his face. Jane is behind him rubbing his shoulders.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No more alcohol for a while, okay babe?" she says gently.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Agreed." Thor says slowly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve clears his throat to catch their attention. They both look at him and smile.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi Steve." Jane greets.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello, friend Steve. How fare you?" Thor asks.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve laughs and says,</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think 'riding the boat' with Jessica Jones got me seasick."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Thor and Jane both chuckle mildly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Seasick is the correct way to put that. But it was a fun night, was it not?" asked Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve gives a wink and a thumbs up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Heck yeah it was."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Then it was worth it."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Jane gets up from the bed and straightens out the nightgown she's wearing.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"How about I whip something up for you boys. I think your hangovers call for some b.e.c sandwiches." she offers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What is a b.e.c?" asked Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bacon egg and cheese. And yes, that sounds lovely, Jane." Steve explained.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodie. I'll get right on it." said Jane.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>She gives Thor a quick smooch, puts on some slippers and leaves the room. Steve comes in and sits down next to Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So, any word from Tony? I've texted him a couple times but I'm pretty sure he's halfway to Italy by now."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Thor scratches at his chin while he ponders Steve's question.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I do not think we will be hearing from friend Tony for some time. After witnessing last night's events, he may not want to speak with any of us just yet." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve sighs and shakes his head. Tony Stark. The guy was simultaneously a genius and a bit of an idiot. Him and Clint weren't on very good terms relationship wise. Posting a challlenge telling people to approach Clint and ask him for a lapdance was a gambit that blew up in his face. If there was one Steve knew about Tony, it was that he <em>hated </em>being wrong. Hopefully him spending some time in Italy during Spring Break would help him clear his head and work some things out. Truthfully, Steve was worried about Tony's state of mind. Public embarrassment on top of a breakup would be enough to drive anyone crazy. And Tony tended to drink when he was stressed. Steve sighs again. Not much he can do about it now.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Not even fifteen minutes into Jane cooking, Steve and Thor come into the living room and see Sam, Bucky and T'Challa stirring awake by the smell of bacon. T'Challa, who was the only sober one of the bunch, quickly arose from his spot on the carpet and sniffed the air.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My goodness. That is a smell I haven't experienced in quite some time." he said in his smooth, Wakandan accent.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, I could use some bacon in my life." said Sam.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Killlll meeeeee." Bucky moans.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Trust me friend, I am there with you." said Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't worry, party animals. Breakfast will be ready really soon." Jane chimed.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky shrugs the covers off his body and makes his way to the bathroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just gonna go puke my guts out and I'll be ready to eat." he grumbles.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Sam follows suit.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I think I'm gonna join you, player."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Steve can't help but chuckle. He loves his friends. He only hope the rest of the Circle will come around soon and sort things out. He doesn't want any more drama.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>(<b>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</b>)</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce sits up against his bedrest, feelimg more relaxed than he has in weeks. He smoked quite a bit of weed at the party last night, so by the time he and Natasha made it back to his house, he was dead asleep before he could even change. Apparently so was Natasha, because they were both fully dressed, shoes included. Together. In his bed. Bruce puts his head between his hands. He knows his mom is going to have questions. Natasha stirs a little and curls her legs into herself. Bruce wonders what she's dreaming about. Amd what she'll do when she wakes up.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>During a bout of loneliness fueled by marijuana, rum-pumch, and weeks of unresolved tension, he and Natasha kissed at the party last night. Natasha Romanoff. The hottest, fiercest, most badass girl he'd ever met, liked him. Bruce. The skinny, short, curly haired nerd with the tendency to hunch himself. Bruce had no idea how to process this, and what Clint would think. Sure he and Natasha weren't a "couple" anymore and the two of them were surprisingly good friends, but Clint was still kind of scary. Back when Tony and Clint first became a thing, Natasha legitimately threatened the teenage millionaire. Barton and Romanoff had an unshakable bond. Would Clint do the same to him? That is, if Natasha wanted to continue... whatever it was they were doing. Bruce was still coming to terms with breaking up with Betty, his girlfriend over nearly half a decade. Was he even ready to hop into something else with the seemingly impossible Natasha Romanoff? Bruce grabs at his hair. Already he wishes he was high again. A soft hand lightly grabs Bruce's forearm. He looks down and sees Natasha looking at him with sleepy, slightly red eyes. Bruce can't help but find it endearing how out of it she looks. Normally Natasha was sharp and in control. It was nice being able to see the layers underneath her badassery.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, God. What time is it?" she yawns.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce looks at his cell on his nightstand.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Just about noon." he answers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha puts her hands to her temples and rubs at them. Bruce only had one shot at the party. Natasha had a little more.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you okay?" she asks him.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce can't help but snort.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Am <em>I </em>okay? I should be asking you that." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha smiles and pushes her red curls out of her face. The sunlight filtering through the windows gives her hair a fiery glow that enamours Bruce. He just drinks in her beauty. The lime green tint in her eyes. Her full, pouty lips. Her undeniable curves. It's a wonder he was ever friends with her in the first place.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bruce,... I uh, I gotta get home." she says suddenly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce is immediately ridden with a guttural disappointment.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I should've known she was about to bail. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Uhhh,.. Okay." he states sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>To his surprise, Natasha pulls herself up to him and starts stroking the collar of his shirt.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't get the wrong idea here, Bruce. I just need to shower and change and get rid of this headache. When I'm myself again, I <em>fully</em> inteand on spending the rest of my day with you. If you're up for that, anyway."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce is nearly rendered speechless. She didn't want to leave and forget their night ever happened after all?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! Uh, y-y-yeah, I'm up for it. I'm down. Real down."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Real down'? C'mon, Bruce!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha just chuckles at his nervous rambling. Then she leans and gives him a short, sweet peck on the lips.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good." she whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce grows bold and gives her another, slightly longer kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Good." he echoes.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha chuckles warmly as she slowly gets up from under the sheets.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"By the way, if your mom asks, tell her we just had a late night and nothing else." she says.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce scoffs.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pfft. Yeah, like I was gonna tell her I got baked at a party last night."</p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>xxxx 2 hours</b>
    <b> later,... xxxx</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Just like she said, Natasha came right back over. After she showered, changed and had some coffee and asprin, she felt good as knew. Mrs. Banner didn't seem to fully buy that Bruce didn't do anything last night, but she didn't ask any further questions so that was cool. She also offered to make some lunch for them which Bruce was extra thankful for. He was famished. Mrs. Banner made them some grilled chicken and veggie wraps and left them alone to eat in peace in the kitchen.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So um, did you see the posts today on Instagram?" Bruce asked when he was halfway done with his wrap.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"No but I'm pretty sure I know what's there." she said dryly.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Literally everyone who was at the party posted clips of the... well, you know."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"The lapdance, yeah."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To be fair there's also a lot of shirtless Steve. Apparently we missed that." Bruce adds.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>He laughs quietly but Natasha seems oddly still. Nevertheless, Bruce continues.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So um,... what are your thoughts about that? I mean, I don't know much about that Pietro guy so I don't really get why would Clint choose to do it to him of all people?"</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha exales through her nostrils as she took another bite of her wrap.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"To tell you the truth, I don't fully understand it myself. Clint admitted that he 'met a new friend' a few weeks ago but he didn't really elaborate. Guess that new friend was Pietro Maximoff."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce sat there quietly for a moment. This was certainly a lot of interesting information. He had always found Clint intriguing to say the least. Now he almost seemed likena mystery. Say what you want about Tony, at least he's upfront about most things. He can't find anything else to say on the subject so he simply continues eating.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bruce," Natasha starts, "I'm not entirely sure what we're doing but um,... I'd like to spend Spring Break with you."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce pauses mid-chew and looks up at her. She seems almost nervous to tell him this. It's fascinating. Getting to see these layers to her. This vulnerability he knows she's only shown to maybe five people her entire life.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"What uh, what does that mean?" he asks curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean,... I don't know. Just being with you while we figure this out." she explains.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce swallows his bite a bit too hard and chugs his glass of water. He's not sure why this is making him so nervous. They finally have a chance to explore the tension that's been built between them. They've been friends for a decent amount of time. He was officially single after breaking it off with Betty Ross. Although thoughts of her still stung a bit. So why was he nervous?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Um.. I uh... I mean we could uh,... Uhhhhhh...."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha reaches for his hand and grasps hold. Despite the fact that they were clammy and shaking a bit, she gets a firm grip and grins at him. Like a magic spell, he is instantly calmed down. His hand stop shaking as he grabs back.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Bruce," she whispers softly, "I've been compromised."</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce grins back at the lovely girl. He can guess what that means. And it makes him feel good inside. Really good.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The start of shameless smut &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint Barton looks at Pietro Maximoff with pure amusement. The handsome, sixteen year old Sokovian-American junior was stuffing his face with chocolate chip pancakes smothered in whip cream. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I swear he's got more than one sweet tooth.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After Clint showed up unannounced at his house and gave him a blowjob, the two made out and rutted for a while before Clint realized their alone time wasn't guaranteed. Yes, Pietro's grandmother was out grocery shopping and his twin sister Wanda was on an afternoon date with Thor's adoptive brother, Loki. However, neither of them said when they would return. And the last thing Clint wanted was to be caught with him and Pietro half naked rubbing their cocks together. So as a gesture of good will, Clint had Pietro leave a note and took him to a local breakfast diner for brunch. Clint got himself a simple bowl of oatmeal with toast and some orange slices. Pietro meanwhile took full advantage and ordered the chocolate chip pancakes along with an M&amp;M shake and a side of pudding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How do you not have diabetes?" Clint asks jokingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Excuse me?" Pietro retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But it's hard to take him seriously when he's got a mouthful of mush and a dab of whipped cream on his cheek. Clint can't help but chuckle at his face. He just looks so adorable like this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess all that running you do balances it out." he says with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up." Pietro mumbles weakly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint just chuckles more. He sees a lot of himself in this kid. It was part of the reason why he liked him so much.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just fucking with you, Pietro. You'd think after what I just did to you, you'd loosen up a little bit." Clint raises, wiggling his eyebrows for emphasis.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro goes beet red as he swallows his mouthful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Cliiiint. Not in public, man. <em>O daome." </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's hot accent and the way he speaks random Romanian sometimes was another added bonus. Clint was a sucker for it big time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're right, my bad. Seriously though, how are you? After... y'know,... <em>that." </em>he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint was normally not one for a lot of chit-chat, but there situation was a little complicated to be fair. Just two and a half months ago, Clint had entered into a relationship with Tony fucking Stark of all people. After what seemed like a lifetime with Natasha, his partner, best friend, and in many ways, his first "love". After getting together with Tony under extraordinary circumstances, the two had a mostly solid thing going for a while. But then Clint's stubborness, Tony's rashness, and both of their commitment issues began clashing, eventually leading to then taking a break from each other. Then ultimately splitting for good after Tony's challenge and Clint's response, roping in poor Pietro who he'd already had some budding tension with as well. So yeah, a blowjob and breakfast was the least he could do for him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Obviously I'm happy about... <em>that, </em>but I was serious about the other thing." Pietro replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint knows what he means. However unintentional it was, he had been led on by Clint before he and Tony officially split. It was a complicated situation, but one he intended to fix. However he could.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know. And I'm serious too, Pietro. I don't know what's gonna happen in the near future, but I know what I want now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"More."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro twirls his fork in his fingers, staring at Clint perplexed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"More what?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint licks his lips as he stares at Pietro's pretty little mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ask for a to-go box and I'll show you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>xxxx</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint yanks down Pietro's shorts as he kissed the boy's lips once more. After Pietro got a doggie bag for his food and Clint payed the check, he drove them to a secluded spot behind a liquor store nearby. Once there, he pushed Pietro into the backseat of his car and attacked him. Clint was definitely more action than words, and he was a <em>very </em>physical person. Pietro seemed taken aback by this act of sexual activity in a semi-public place, but once Clint started kissing him, all protests were thrown out the window. Pietro moans deliciously as Clint's tongue dances around his, the taste of sugar and chocolate driving him on. Pietro wasn't wearing any underwear today, so when Clint yanks off his shorts, the boy's girthy, erect cock is sprung free against Clint's naval.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Mmmm. Raoga-ma</em>." Pietro exhales.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oooh. What's that mean?" asked Clint, lowering his head to lick around Pietro's clavicle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh god! It means 'please me'." Pietro struggles to say.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint's hot wet tongue on his collarbone is making it hard to speak. With a chuckle, Clint guide's Pietro's hands to his jeans and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll please you alright. Reach into my back pocket."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro does just that. After grabbing a hold of Clint's ass first of course. He digs out a small bottle of lube which makes him nearly hyperventilate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whoahwhoahwhoahwhoah! What're you gonna do with this, Clint? I'm still a virgin here! <em>Te rog asteapta! Eu nu sunt gata!</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint calms him down by locking their lips back together. This time kissing him more slowly and intimately as he runs his hands through those impossibly bright, wavy locks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Easy there, Pietro. I'm not gonna stick my dick in you. At least, not today." he tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro breathes a huge sigh of relief. Despite the boy's speedy nature, Clint already knew he was going to have to take his time with him. He can't rush into intercourse likenhe did with Tony. However hot that was.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whew. Okay. I'm sorry. So what is it for then?" asked the junior.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint doesn't answer him right away. Instead he smirks at Pietro while he dabs some lube on two of his fingers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Trust me,  I'm good with my hands so I think you're gonna like this. Spread your legs for me, baby." he instructs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With both eagerness and hesitation, Pietro spreads his legs open as far as the backseat of thia cheap car will let him. He places one foot on Clint's shoulder and the other on the armrest of the driver's seat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Continuati.</em>" he whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint may not speak Romanian, but he can guess that was the signal to go ahead. He makes sure his two main fingers are nice and coated before he rubs at Pietro's pretty pink hole. The last time he had an encounter with a virgin was the first time he and Natasha both had sex. That first time was definitely a little clumbsy, but he has learned <em>plenty </em>since then over the years. Pietro hisses slightly as Clint slides his middle finger halfway inside him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You okay?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mmm. Yeah. I've done this to myself a couple times." the boy replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint gives out an excited chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that right? So that means I can do this." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he sticks a second finger in Pietro's hole. The boy's breathing starts to speed up as Clint workers his strong, archer fingers to push up on that special sweet spot that starts making Pietro moan and convulse. Pietro actually starts wriggling his hips. If Clint wasn't mistaken, Pietro was trying to fuck himself on his hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Somebody likes this a lot. Good! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Motivated with this revelation, Clint's own erecrion starts straining itself painfully against his zipper. But he's too entranced with Pietro to take care of himself. He's moaning louder and louder, his entire fave and neck flushed with desire and ecstacy. The boy's cock is also twitching and profusely leaking precum.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuuuuck! Yesss! <em>Fuuuuck!" </em>he spouts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's right, Pietro. Cum again for me, baby." Clint orders.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He starts finger fucking him a little more aggressively, and it isn't even thirty seconds when Pietro shouts out and erupts all up his shirt to his collar. Clint continues fingering Pietro as he rides out his orgasm, gasping for air and curling his toes super tight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh god! Fuck! I didn't even touch myself. What <em>was </em>that?" asked Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just the tip of the iceberg, my friend." Clint replies with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It takes a little bit of work but he manages to gingerly slip his fingers out of Pietro's impossibly tight ass. If that was just with his fingers, Clint could only imagine what would be like to actually <em>fuck </em>him. He probably wouldn't last a minute. As Pietro sits up against the car door, he begins to stare down at the <em>very </em>obvious bulge in Clint's jeans.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C-C-Clint?" he asks nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, buddy?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're hard."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint huffs a disappointed breath. He didn't feel like merely jerking himself off but he just gave Pietro his second, intense orgasm of the day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeahhhhh, sure am. I'm gonna have to wait a bit for it to go down before we go so-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait!" Pietro interrupts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint raises an eyebrow. The boy's eyes haven't left his crotch. Could he really want to help him out after all that? His question is answered as Pietro inches forward and pulls down his zipper with trembling hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't have to, y'know." Clint said.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He doesn't want this to go any further if Pietro just feels obligated like he owes him or something.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up. I... I-I-I want to. Really." Pietro replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint smiles and licks his lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright then. Go for it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He moves his hips up and helps Pietro pull down his pants and boxers. His seven inch cock bounces against Pietro as the boy starts kissing his way down his body. For a virgin, Pietro is sure doing a great job at exploring his body. Soon enough, the boy's face is is running all up and down his dick. The stubble from his face gives Clint a warm, fuzzy tingle and covers his body in goosebumps. He could really get used to this. Pietro kisses the tip of his dick before licking all around like a lollipop.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah. Ohhh, <em>fuck </em>yeah, Pietro." Clint encourages.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I've never handled another dick before. Am I doing good so far?" Pietro asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Very </em>good. If you put it in your mouth and use your hand at the same time, it'll be even better." Clint tells him, wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro nods then lowers his mouth onto Clint's member. Just like he was told, he used his hand along with his mouth and started sucking him off. He obviously needed some practice with deepthroating, but his technique was surprisingly good for a first timer. Clint couldn't keep himself quiet if he wanted to. He raises his legs a little to let Pietro play with his balls as well. Encouraged by Clint's noises, Pietro begins sucking him more fervently. Clint is pleasantly caught off guard at this action. Suddenly, Pietro his bobbing his head up and down on Clint's dick, slurping and suctioning faster and faster, like his dick was the tastiest thing in the world. Clint starts convulsing, holding himself back as much as he can from full on face-fucking Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit! Yeah, baby! Fuck, man! Oh I'm gonna cum! Im gonna cum! I swear about to-!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pow! Stars dot his vision as he cries out and fires off a creamy load. Pietro pops his mouth off before he can swallow but Clint paints the boys face with spunk. Some nearly gets in his eye but he can't help it. All he can do is silently scream as Pietro takes it all and laughs as more cum hits his forehead, cheek and chin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I see you <em>really </em>liked sucking my dick, man." Clint laughs breathlessly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I see you liked it too. I'm a <em>mess.</em>" Pietro replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The primal, kinky part of Clint's brain makes him sit there and admire the cum all over Pietro's face as he catches his breath.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mere, you." Clint growls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He yanks Pietro up to him by his collar and begins kissing him fiercely, lapping up the cum as he does so. It's all so freaky and delicious and so hot, he's still a littke hard from it all. This spurs Pietro on as well who begins jerking himself off his erect again penis as they make out like animals. In just over a minute, Pietro bits down on Clint's lower lip as he mumbles incoherently and orgasms for a <em>third </em>time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow, man. You are <em>freaky</em><em>." </em>Clint compliments.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro leans his head on Clint's sweaty shoulder and begins to laugh. It's so cute and endearing, Clint joins him in the laughter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah well, you started it." the boy retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This makes them both start to cackle together as they hold each other close. Despite the heat and the cramped space, it's a minute before they can stop and let go.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon, Pietro. Lets clean ourselves up and go." said Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. What're we gonna do now?" asked Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint shrugs. He hadn't really thought thia day out when he woke up. All he knew was being with Pietro made him happy, and it kept his mind off Tony. Well, at least for a while,....</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Worry not. Tony whump is coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't too long ago when Wanda Maximoff and her twin brother weren't given a second look at school. The two Sokovians were an exclusive party of two, who never talked to anyone or did anything to attract attention to themselves. Other than Pietro going for runs and Wanda reading or sketching, they didn't do much outside of school either. It was nothing she never gave much thought to or cared about, until one day when a certain Asgardian transfer student approaches them during lunchtime. Loki Odinson. The adoptive younger brother of popular jock, Thor. Despite their initially cold reaction to him, Loki's undeniable charm broke through their demeanor and literally changed their lives. Now they were wearing brighter, revealing clothing. Many peers were looking their way. Learning their names. Even commenting on their attractiveness and new status as Loki's friends. And on top of that, Wanda's unofficial boyfriend. Her and Loki had been spending a lot of tome together in particular. And it isn't hidden how much they dig each other. Loki finds her warmer and more welcoming than her brother with a lot to offer as a smart young woman coming into her own. Wanda is completely enamored with Loki's charisma amd almost regal way he carries himself. And the fact that he's a dark haired cutie with piercing blue eyes was a nice touch for sure. Things seemed to be progessing rather nicely over the past month almost. Until the party at Jessica Jones' last night. It was bad enough that she let Loki talk her and her brother into crashing a seniors only event, but now she's starting to see another layer to Loki. A rather manipulative, almost conniving nature to the Asgardian. All night long, he was egging Pietro on to make a move on Clint, the seemingly unavailable crush of her twin's for two years now. A crush who was already dealing with problems with Tony freaking Stark. That was bad enough. But Loki was also encouraging Pietro to drink more than he should, and was taunting his brother about being there at the party. Wanda noticed how he was reveling in the displeasure he caused, and the reaction of Tony when they witnessed the racy lapdance Clint gave Pietro. He only stopped once his cutting words to Tony caused the millionaire to punch him in the face and make them leave the party.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The car ride home with Loki and Pietro was uncomfortably quiet, and once they got home, Pietro refused to talk to her about what happened. This cut Wanda deep. <em>Very </em>deep. They were always each other's confidant. They always told each other everything, no matter how bad. After their rough childhood back in Sokovia, the twins aggreed to be there foe each other as long as they lived, so Pietro shutting her out after a hectic evening broke her heart. Not a great way to begin their Spring Break.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next morning, Loki invited them both out for an afternoon stroll. Pietro was still in his feelings and would rather stay home, so Wanda went out with him. She wanted to talk to him on her own anyway. Loki drove her to the park nearby where Pietro likes to run the trails. The couple found a nice bench by the lake and sat under a cool, shady tree. As they sjt down next to each other, Loki reaches down to hold her hand, but she subconsciously draws her arm away. Loki chuckles sarcastically as be tucks his hair behind his ears.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I take it you are not too pleased with me at the moment." he starts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda closes her eyes and sighs. On top of her conflicted feelings, she's still dealing with a mild hangover. She didn't drink as much as everyone else, but that punch was <em>strong. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, Loki. I've just got a lot on my mind." she said quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki nods and looks out at the lake's shore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Understandable." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda places a hand on her hip and looks up at him. She can't sense an ounce of regret on him. He knows he played a part in what happened last night, (maybe even more than she knows) but he doesn't seem fazed or anything. Ther small bruise on the bridge of his nose from Tony's seems to be the only thing bothering him. And that... that just doesn't sit well with her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Loki,... before I actually deem us 'together', I need to you know something." she states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki looks back at her and gives her a nod to continue.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you have any more schemes planned for the future, leave my brother out of it." she demands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki opens his mouth to say something but Wanda puts up her hand and stops him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro's more sensitive than he lets on, and what happened yesterday really messed with him. I thought it was amusing at first, but this thing you have with messing with people is <em>really </em>starting to turn me off. I mean, what's next? <em>Me?" </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki bites his lip uncomfortably as he drinks in her words. Wanda hangs her head on her knuckles. It's a beautiful day out. Full of sunshine, singing birds and a gentle breeze. She hated thay she was stressing rather than enjoying it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lady Wanda,... I sincerely apologize for my actions regarding you and your brother. You have truly been the best part of time in this country, and I do consider Pietro a friend." Loki speaks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sounds genuine enough, but Wanda can sense him navigating his words. As much as she likes him, something about him just isn't feeling very... real. She's always trusted her intuition, but her feelings still aren't all the way clear. Wanda sighs deeply.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you make anything else happen to Pietro, we're through." she warns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Understood, m'lady."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean it, Loki. <em>T</em><em>e voi face să regreți." </em>Wanda adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki leans toward her and grins.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Știu că o vei face. </em>You have my word." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda can't help but grin herself. The boy was definitely smooth. She finally lets Loki grab ahold of her hand as he brings it to his lips gives it a respectful kiss. The gentlemanly action fills her chest with fuzzies and makes her blush. He's so old fashioned in a lot of ways but she loves that about him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, what shall we do now? Perhaps that bagel establishment off Fourth Avenue." suggested the Asgardian.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda cocks an eyebrow at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"How did you know I was craving bagels?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki chuckles as he stands up from the bench.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sometimes a man gets lucky."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>James Rhodes aka Rhodey didn't have a care in the world. Him and his friend Pepper Potts were sitting at a folded table on an outdoor patio, enjoying plates of homemade ribs, beans, potato salad and corn on the cob. It was the first day of Spring Break and he and his folks were invited to his uncle's house for a family cookout. Pepper happily came along as his plus-one to keep him company. Rhodey didn't care much for his father's side of the family. They were militarily men who were mostly distant. But man could they throw down on the grill. His Aunt Shirley even snuck him a couple wine coolers to share with Pepper while his parents weren't looking which was even better.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my <em>god. </em>These ribs are fire." he says out loud.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper nods happily in agreement as she takes another bite.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Totally. Thanks for taking me, Rhodey. I haven't had food this good in... God, I don't even know how long." said Pepper.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Absolutely, Pep." said Rhodey.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two of them clinked their wine coolers together and took nice, big gulps. Ever since their friendship with Tony basically dissolved following his birthday, Rhodey and Pepper have been keeping their distance and spending most of their time with each other. It was unfortunate the way things turned out, but Rhodey wasn't really the type to dwell on the past. Pepper and Tony were an annoyingly on amd off couple for three whole years. Tony was Rhodey's best friend during their middle school years, but as time went on, Rhodey's more straight laced nature began clashing a bit too much with Tony's eccentrics and lavish party lifestyle. Add that to the fact that he wasn't really a fan of Clint Barton or Tony's relationship with him and yeah, Rhodey decided it was best to move on. He did miss him sometimes though. So did Pepper. It was only natural.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once they were done eating, the two of them tossed their plates and went inside to clean themselves up. Rhodey did his best to ignore the mass of family members moving about inside the house. He'd already had a couple uncles asking him if he was "dating the white girl". Nothing he wanted or needed to deal with, obviously. After they cleaned up using hand wipes, they went back out to the patio table to finish off their wine coolers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, should I bring up the elephant in the room?" Pepper asked after a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey chuckles a bit. He already knows where this is going.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You mean the fact that we dodged a <em>huge </em>bullet last night by not going to Jessica's party?" Rhodey answered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper strokes at her bangs and nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mmm hmm. I know I was insisting on going but, thanks for talking me out of it." she says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey shakes his head as he takes another sip.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You see the thing is, it wasn't the fact that I knew he would be there. It was the fact that I <em>knew </em>some shit would go down. Damn. Dude's always got <em>something </em>going on." said Rhodey.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper purses her lips and looks off in the distance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were right. However,..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey frowns somewhat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"However, what?" he asks cautiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper looks back at him and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm a little worried about him. Word is after that stunt last night, he and Clint are broken up."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey shrugs with indifference.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And?" he asks sardonically.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And I'm a little worried about him to be honest. Look, just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I don't care. You know how he is." Pepper responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey crosses his arms and sighs. She was right. Pepper was <em>always </em>right. Perhaps Rhodey had been a little harsh on Tony. They weren't friends anymore but he never wished anything bad would happen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So what do you suggest we do exactly? You said he was in Milan for Break." said Rhodey.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper nervously drums her fingers on the table.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He posted on his Insta that he landed in Milan about an hour ago. I know it's probably not a good idea but-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You want us to give him a call." Rhodey finished.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just a quick check-in." she adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey rubs at his forehead. The last time they spoke with Tony, they had gotten into a mild spat in a video store. Their old friend hadn't been too happy to see them, and made out with Barton in front of them to drive them off. It was a really childish move in Rhodey's eyes and only solidified his desire to not be around him anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, Pepp. He probably won't even answer." he says cautiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If he doesn't answer or gets an attitude, I'll drop the subject and never bring it up again." Pepper tries.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey leans back in his chair and throws his hands up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine. Let's try FaceTime. But you're doing most of the talking."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I already knew that. C'mon. We'll use my phone."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper takes out her cell and brings up the FaceTime app. Rhodey thinks it's a little weird that she still has him as a contact but it doesn't really matter. He already knows Tony isn't going to answer their call. Why would he, right? Rhodey almost walks away until he hears a <em>blip </em>and the sound of his former friend's voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, isn't <em>this </em>a surprise. I had to see for myself when I saw your name pop up on screen."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey rolls his eyes. Always with the snarkiness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi, Tony." Pepper greets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony is standing against the edge of a balcony. It's already about early evening in his time zome by the look of the low daylight.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, is there a reason this is happening?" he asks sourly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I saw that dumb shit you posted on Instagram. <em>And </em>what happened at Jones' party. Quite the show that whole thing was." Rhodey jided.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper slapped him in the arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Everyone </em>has seen that. Even people outside of school. Again, is there a reason for this?" Tony responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tony, look, I... <em>we,</em> just wanted to see if you were okay after all that." Pepper calmly tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony scoffs at them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not even talking to my own friends about this, and I still feel some type of eay about you two. So unless there's <em>anything </em>else you'd like to discuss,-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tony, drop the attitude." Rhodey intervenes,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Contrary to what you might think of me, I <em>never </em>wanted you to get heartbroken and embarrassed."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony runs his hand over his face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck. This is too much." he says quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey's irritation towards Tony starts to deflate. He can hear the hurt in his voice. This Clint thing was really messing with him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look man, I'm... I'm sorry. For real." Rhodey adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony rubs behind his neck while looking at his two former friends. All Rhodey can see is sadness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me too." he nearly whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The screen goes black as Tony hangs up on them. Rhodey can't deny that actually stung a bit. Pepper looks at her phone, shaking her head with disappointment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow. I don't remember the last time I saw him this way." she says sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Rhodey exhales deeply. He can. It was about two or three years ago once Howard and Maria first began their seperation. Maria left the country while Howard poured himself into his work, leaving Tony to deal with everything on his own. Any doubt Rhodey had about Tony's feelings for Barton were erased from his mind, and now, for the first time in a long while,... he misses Tony. Feels like maybe he could've handled the situation differently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Umm, maybe we can try again when he gets back." said Rhodey.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pepper sniffles, wiping away a single tear and replies,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is Loki playing Wanda? Could Rhodey and Pepper come back around? We shall see</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Friendly Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick little chapter but still nice to update ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well into the afternoon before Thor and his company saw outside. After eating the hangover curing bacon and egg sandwiches Jane made, the six teens didn't do much other than sit around in Thor's living-room and relive last nights events. Steve shirtless and acting buckwild. Bucky guzzling down shots. Sam's dancing. Bruce and Natasha disappearing together for a while. Omitting the drama with Tony, it was a damn good time. They had a <em>very</em> late night and Jessica kept the party going til nearly three in the morning. If there was anyone who could challenge Tony for top partier at Marvel High, it was her.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>A couple hours later, Jane suggested an outing to the mall to celebrate their first day of Spring Break. Nobody had anything better to do so everyone aggreed. Thor wanted to to a bit of shopping anyway and T'Challa seemed fascinated with American shopping centers. Once they arrived, everyone splintered off. Jane went solo to look for shoes. Bucky, who had finally stopped puking but was still weary, stayed at the foodcourt where they decided to meet back at. Sam searched for a jewelry shop to find some new "bling". Thor, Steve and T'Challa found themselves drawn to a toy/electronics store. It had been some time since Thor had bought anything nice for himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So I'm curious, are there any malls in Wakanda?" asked Steve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"There are shopping locations, yes. Not unlike yours in fact, but it is always nice to see other cultural epicenters." T'Challa answered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can only hope I have provided you with a positive American experience, my friend." said Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, me too." Steve added.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With a charming smile, the Wakandan replied,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, absolutely. I have had a wonderful time with even more wonderful guides."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Warmth and gratitude spread all throughout Thor's body. Between Loki causing trouble and his friend group's drama, he was glad there was at least one thing he didn't feel like he was failing at. Thor looks over to see Steve has gone rigid and is staring wide eyed at something.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You faring well, friend Steve?" he asked.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thor,... Sharon's here." Steve answeres quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor looks in the direction Steve's pointing. Indeed, his ex-girlfriend Sharon Carter was present. She was in the far corner of the store, completely oblivious to them as she was checking out toys in the kids' section. There's another young woman with her with wavy dark brown hair, red lipstick, and a blue overcoat. She had a kind of classic, vintage beauty to her. Thor looks back at Steve who looks nervous. Ever since their surprise breakup nearly three months ago, none of the Circle had really seen her or followed her activities. Thor wondered how Steve felt. He knew the poor guy had been feeling like something of a third wheel lately.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you want us to leave?" asked T'Challa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No. It's uh, it's alright. I just haven't seen her in a while is all."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor gives his friend a reassuring pat on the back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"As you wish." he states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor and T'Challa quietly follow Steve as he walks toward his former lover. He has no idea hoe this is going to go. Sharon apparently broke it off with him because she didn't feel their connection was genuine. While he understood and came to terms with it eventually, Steve was devastated the day it happened. Thor vividly remembers being there to help him through his sadness and spending the entire day with him to help lift his spirits. As the three boys approach, Sharon and the young woman she's with turn around and finally take notice. She is obviously taken by surprise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! Oh my goodness. Steve, hi." she happily greets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey Sharon." Steve says.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I haven't seen you in forever! Happy belated birthday b-t-dubs!"</p>
</div><p>"Heh heh. Thanks. It was uh, it was fun."</p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So <em>this </em>is the Steve Rogers you mentioned? My goodness." says Sharon's associate with a posh English accent.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is my older cousin, Peggy from London." Sharon introduces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor notices Steve's eyes are almost exclusively on Peggy. He smiles the entire time. She is rather fetching.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pleasure to meet you, Peggy." Steve says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I saw your exploits as Ms. Jones' party last night. Believe me, the pleasure's all mine." Peggy responds with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve breaks out in a very noticeable blush that makes Thor and T'Challa giggle. Sharon takes notice as well, but surprisingly doesn't seem bothered by it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We're here looking for a gift for our great aunt's baby shower. We thought about going last night but,... You know. That challenge thing and all." Sharon says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve chuckles and sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeahhhh, that went as well as you you'd think. Tony's a great guy and all, but... Well you know." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sharon nods understandingly. Thor's glad she can still be cordial despite their split.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. True. By the way, hi Thor. Who's your friend?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is T'Challa from Wakanda. He has been on a visit to the States the ladt couple weeks with me as his guide." Thor explains.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Greetings." T'Challa says with a bow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy raises her eyebrows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wakanda? Very nice. I've been visiting the States myself recently to see my dear cousin." she says. Then with a particular look at Steve she adds, "Although I may have to extend my stay here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve blushes again but confidently replies,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I certainly hope you do."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy flips her hair a bit and smiles at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Quite a charmer. Are all American boys as nice as you?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve can only responded by blushing more and trying to stifle his own giggles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>How adorable. </em>Thor thinks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sharon, who's obviously picked up on the vibes by now, looks at her cousin and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, I can take over gift shopping from here if you want."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy puts her hand on her hip and smirks. Her eyes never leaving Steve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Perhaps. I wouldn't mind getting to know your friend here a little better."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve starts to stammer nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh! I um... I mean I... Would you like.... To um... Would you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. I would like." Peggy replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor chuckles as he nudges T'Challa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let us depart, T'Challa. I believe Steven would like to get to know his new lady friend on his own." he states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah. I believe this to be true. We shall rendezvous later, Rogers." said T'Challa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor and his Wakandan friend turn and leave the store as Sharon goes off to another aisle and Steve and Peggy begin to talk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That seemed rather easy, did it not?" T'Challa asks as they head out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sharon and Steve never shared a true connection, but she was always a kind soul. Perhaps he will have better luck with lady Peggy." says Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We shall see. I wish him luck." T'Challa adds. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"As do I. Steve deserves it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After wandering around a bit more, Thor and T'Challa eventually meet up with Jane and Sam at a Spencer's Gift Shop. They all purchase a few things then go back to the foodcourt to find Bucky. He's a little more awake now, munching on a tray of Panda Express while scrolling through his phone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, player." Sam greets as they all pull up a chair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"'Sup. So I just got a text from Steve. Is it true? He's hanging out with Sharon's cousin?" asked Bucky.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Aye, 'tis true." Thor answers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seems like my boy's got a thing for Carter women." Bucky says wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think it's so cute." said Jane.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hell yeah bro. My boy deserves some lady lovin'." cracks Sam.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So um, I know we won't be hearing from Tony for a while but, does anyone know what's going on with Clint? Or Bruce and Natasha for that matter?" Jane asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bruce and Natasha departed together last night so I am sure those two are fine. I have neard nothing from Clint however." Thor answered.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yo, that whole situation is screwy. I know Clint gave that Maximoff guy a lapdance for a reason." said Sam.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you ask me, I say let the chips fall where they may. I had fun last night but I'm not here for the drama." said Bucky.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The rest of the table murmer in agreement, but Thor can't help but feel some type of way about Clint. What Tony did was wrong. He knows this, but Clint and this Pietro person... Just didn't sit well with him. He knew there had to be some manipulation on Loki's end since they were friends and all, but Clint didn't have to do that. And Bucky's right. Clint wouldn't spite Tony with any random stranger. Much less a junior who wasn't even supposed to be at the party. Clint had the opportunity to mend their troubled relationship status. And now one of his nest friends hwas halfway around the world no doubt dealing with an incredible heart ache. How was Thor supposed to feel about Clint now? He shakes his head out of his thoughts. He'd just have to deal with that later.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Lovely Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More to come. Please comment :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Some time later,...</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everything feels almost surreal to Pietro. From last night at the party to spending the morning and afternoon with Clint, Pietro just can't believe everything that's happened. He finally got to hook up with Clint Barton, and it was amazing. What a guy to have your first sexual experience with! And the second. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After their outing at the diner then getting freaky in his car, Pietro definitely did not want to go home yet. He knew Wanda was spending her time with Loki, but she's going to want to talk when they had a chance. Pietro just wasn't ready to talk yet. He knew she would probably judge and/or berate him for his actions. But you know what, he never forced Clint to do anything. In fact, he almost kicked Clint out when he showed up out of nowhere today. So he was going to milk this for as long as he could. After all, Clint didn't seem to want to go home either. And he assured Pietro that he wasn't just some rebound after officially breaking up with Tony Stark.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With nothing else really in mind, Clint took them to the park where Pietro liked to go running. They were both still full from brunch and pretty tired after their sexcapades, so they both just went for a walk. A long, nice, aimless walk. Clint didn't say much but neither did Pietro. It was refreshing being with someone else who wasn't quite so chatty. He loves his sister and the talks they have, but this was a welcome change of pace. At one point Clint asked how he was doing. Pietro just responded with a blush and a smile. This prompted Clint to throw an arm around his shoulder as they kept walking. This was all making Pietro impossibly giddy on the inside. Not only was Clint incredibly hot and a master of seduction, he was just generally nice to be around. The object of Pietro's affection was finally his.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After about an hour of walking, he and Clint went to a patch of grass and sat down against a shady tree to take a break. Pietro looks at Clint who's gazing contemplatively out in the distance. His eyes. Those steel-blue colored eyes. They were always so sharp and focused and intense. Pietro found them mesmerizing. Pietro's nerves begin to rise as he starts tapping his feet on the grass and drumming his fingers on his thighs. There was so much going on in his mind right now, he was still processing everything. He almost felt like running anyway just for the hell of it. Clint eventually takes notice of Pietro's jittery behavior and looks him in the eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You cool?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Yeah yeah yeah." Pietro replies a little too quickly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint raises a brow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro exhales nervously as his foot tapping picks up speed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just... Thinkin' about a lot."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I get that. Do you um, do you think this is all going a little fast?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's foot tapping ceases for a moment. He'd never thought to ask himself that their entire time together today. Or rather, he didn't want to. Pietro already considers this entire experience a miracle and a half. He doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do... do you?" Pietro asks tentatively.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint closes his eyes and scratches at the top of his spiky blond hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know. I meant what I said, Pietro. You're not a rebound and I still want you. But... I don't know. I kinda sprung this on you. I'm a lot to deal with." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro chews on his bottom lip. Clint's right. God dammit he's right. As wonderful as this is, it <em>is </em>still a lot to deal with. Especially so quickly and intensely. But there's no he he's giving this up. Not now. Not after the pining and frustration and mixed emotions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah well, I'm not exactly a cake walk myself, Clint. And it's not like you forced me into anything. I'm just... processing." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint leans down to kiss him which makes Pietro flinch and Clint back away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint, we're outside. What if somebody sees us?" he whispers nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint simply chuckles warmly at the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"P,... did you forget about last night and the lapdance I gave you in front of a crowd?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro immediately goes pink. How could he forget? Despite the drama that followed, hde jerked off to the memory of it twice before he went to bed last night.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's not fair. I was drunk. And peer pressured. And there you were all sexy a-a-and commanding and-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint gently cradles Pietro's chin and suddenly he can't speak words anymore. Those steel-blue eyes are gazing right into his and Pietro can't for the life of him remember what he was protesting. Clint leans back in and gives Pietro a quick smooch. Followed by another. And then a full, proper, sweet kiss that lasts about ten seconds and sends shivers up Pietro's spine. <em>Fuck, </em>this guy was good.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You worry too much, y'know. You can relax with me. I promise." Clint assures him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's nerves finally balance themselves out. Funny what one good kiss can do for your well-being.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After hanging out at the park for another hour or so, the sun is starting to set with the early evening approaching. Clint gets a text from Barney that he's working a late shift and won't be home til midnight. Pietro, still not wanting to go home, asks if he can hang with Clint as his place. Clint happily obliges, gets him some snacks from the store real quick, then takes him back to the Barton household. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro starts getting excitable again once they enter the house. He's positively beaming at the fact that he's about to be in Clint's bedroom. Clint Barton's bedroom! Once Clint opens the door, Pietro can't help but jump face forward onto the mattress and start bouncing up and down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This is cool!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's just a bad." Clint laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, but it's <em>your </em>bed." Pietro responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He continues bouncing up and down as Clint set the bag of goodies in front of him. Pietro took full advantage of Clint's hospitality at the store. Where all Clint got was some cheesy Ritz Bitz and an Arizona Iced Tea, Pietro got himself some gummy bears, a shortcake roll, a box of gushers, <em>and</em> a bag of Jolly Ranchers. Those were his favorites.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously, how do you not have cavities?" Clint joked as he sat down next to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shrugs and opens up his Jolly Ranchers, digging to find any of the blue raspberry flavored ones.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I <em>thoroughly </em>brush my teeth. Also, I didn't actually get to indulge in this stuff that much back in Sokovia. Guess I'm just making up for lost time." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint clasps his hands together and nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I get that. Still, don't try to run me out my pockets, Maximoff. I'm not this nice all the time." he says with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro blushes and giggles as he sucks on his candy. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why would Tony Stark ever mess this up? Clint is amazing!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So um, you wanna watch a movie or something?" Clint asks, gesturing to the laptop on his nightstand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shrugs and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure. Anything in mind?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup. TKH if you're up for it." says Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's face scrunches up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Which one? The first one was great but part 2 was stupid. I didn't see the third one yet."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Part three it is then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro grins to himself while Clint sets up the movie on the laptop. Three Kicks To The Head was actually the first Rated R American movie he ever saw. It was the exploitibe, dumb fun he needed to see during him and Wanda's tumultuous upbringing. He could tell Clint didn't really have it easy himself growing up. If they were going to continue this thing they had going on, maybe they would talk to each other about it. For now, Pietro snuggles up on Clint and lays his head on his lap while he eats his candy. Clint looks down at him and grins.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think you're cute, huh?" he jebs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bitch, I'm adorable." Pietro retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sticks out his blue stained tongue which makes Clint snicker.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You brat. I'm pressing play now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>By the time the credits roll, all of Pietro's sweets are long gone. As he looks out of Clint's bedroom window, he can see the sun has started to set finally. With a heavy sigh, Pietro lifts himself off Clint's very enticing lap and groans.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint I uh, I need to go." he says sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint looks at him surprised.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really? You sure?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro nods and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I've been gone all day. Wanda and Grandmother are probably worried about me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro is feeling more and more disheartened with every passing second. This was a good day. A <em>really </em>good day. Spending quality time with the one man he's yearned for was everything he dreamed of and then some. Despite the three orgasms he's already had today, he'll probably jerk off to the memories of what they did later in bed. And they haven't even fucked yet! To Pietro's pleasant surprise, Clint looks pretty sad about it himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess that makes sense. C'mon. I'll uh, take you back."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The two boys drag their feet on their way to Clint's car. The drive back to Willshire Pines Apartments is silent. Neither of them say anything. Just listen to Clint's hard rock playlist. When he pulls into the parking lot, Clint looks at Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what I'm doing, Pietro." he says suddenly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro oddly understands the gist of what he means. It's been a whirlwind of emotions for both of them lately. And Clint and Tony were still freshly broken up. Pietro knows getting involved with Clint might be asking for trouble, but they both want each other. They both deserve each other. Pietro just <em>knows </em>it! The silver haired boy shrugs and replies,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what I'm doing either."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint chuckles slightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Same time tomorrow?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro answers him by leaning forward and locking lips with him. He kisses Clint good and hard and with just the right amount of tongue. He's already growing half erect as he starts to moan. Clint reaches a hand into the back of Pietro's curls and holds him there, moaning as well. Pietro unbuckles his seatbelt and half straddles Clint in the driver's seat, nearly knocking the gear from park to drive. He wants more. He wants a lot more. He's almost on the verge of throwing caution tonthe wind as asking Clint to fuck him right here in the parking lot the longer they kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mmmm. Fuck. Pietro, you gotta stop." Clint breathes out when he moves his lips to Clint's collarbone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro doesn't hear him at first, instead continuing to lick the salty skin of Clint's neck.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Seriously man, you gotta stop before I do something crazy." Clint pleads.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro looks down at the <em>very </em>prominent bulge in Clint's shorts. He's not kidding. Pietro chuckles amd gives Clint one more kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Same time tomorrow." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They both start to chuckle together. Pietro <em>really </em>doesn't want to go inside now. Unfortunately, he has to before things get out of hand and somebody catches them.  As he opens the door and gets out, he feels a quick pinch on his butt from Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whoah! Hey!" he yelps.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint sticks his tongue out at him and speeds out of the parking lot before he can say anything else. Pietro stands and watches until the taillights disappear beyond his vision. He's left speechless, horny, excited and sad all at once. Pietro shakes his head and heads upstairs to his apartment. He needs a cold shower asap. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's surprisingly quiet once he enters their residence. He can smell food coming from the kitchen but their grandmother is asleep on the couch while the television is still on. Pietro quietly walks into the kitchen to see what was made. He's greeted by a beautifully made pan of chicken paprikash on the stove with fresh baked dinner rolls on the side. Pietro makes himself a plate, grabs a bottle of water and brings it to his room. Wanda is there sitting on her bed and reading a book while insense burns by their window. She looks up from her book and narrows her eyes at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Where have you been all day? All your note said was I'll be back'." she starts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro sits down on his own bed and starts to eat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And I'm back. Just like I said." he snarks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Answer the damn question, brother." Wanda demands. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shoves three more forkfulls of chicken in his mouth before he answers. He's had a pretty good day and he really doesn't want to have this conversation. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda continues glaring at him while he takes his time chewing and savoring his dinner. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine. I was... I was with Clint."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>To Pietro's shock, Wanda doesn't immediately start yelling or lecturing him. She just closes her eyes and exhales. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro, I know you've got the hots for him but-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wanda, before you start, you should knoe something. He came to me, alright? <em>Clint </em>came here to talk to me on his own. I didn't start anything. I didn't even ask him much, alright? He came here, we... talked. And then we just... hung out all day. No big deal." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After his shpeel, he goes right back to eating. Wanda exhales again and opens her eyes. She's looking at the wall trying to think of something to say. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So... you guys a thing now or...?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro scoffs at the question. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When I find out I'll tell you. All I know is, I want to see where this is going. And sk far, I say it's pretty good. After all, you got your man. Why shouldn't I have mine?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda blushes at that statement. She knows he knows that she and Loki are a full on item now. Even if she hasn't admitted it out loud yet. She finally looks back him and slaps her hands on her legs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just worried about you, dumb-dumb. Clint seems to be a drama magnet if last night was any indication. Which by the way, if you two are going to be hanging out more often, <em>please </em>warn me if he's going to give you any more... attention like that." she pleads.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro nearly chokes on his food from laughter. He totally forgot to consider what it must've felt like for her to see him get an explicit, drunken lapdance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Duly noted, sister."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just some fluff before more upcoming drama. Everyone's got a lot to say ti each other ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Start Of Something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Same time tomorrow. Same time tomorrow</em>.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's all Clint can keep thinking about the entire drive home. It was amazing how easy it was to be with Pietro. He'd hardly given a second thought about a lot of things he knows he should be pondering. His friends. Whatever fallout from the party was going to bite him in the ass once school started back. Barney. Tony. All of it took a backseat to the surprisingly delightful day he had with Pietro Maximoff. He was easy to please. Easy to talk to. Fiesty yet oddly mature for his age. A sugar loving, bundle of cuteness that he could actually have a peaceful, quiet time with as well. Even though Clint's still questioning himself on whether or not he's pursuing this too fast or what to do from here on out, he doesn't regret his choice. Sometimes, you just have to take what you want. Clint wants Pietro. And Pietro wants him. If anyone has anything to say about it, he'll deal with it then. Realizing how hungry he is, Clint makes a quick stop at a McDonald's drive-thru. Other than brunch earlier and a handful of sneaks, he hadn't eaten anything substantial. Clint picks up a Big Mac combo and eats the entire thing on his way back home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Back at the house, Clint sits on his bed and binge watches The Office on Netflix. He's so glad he doesn't have an Instagram account or any other social media. He'd be bombarded with all the antics of last night. Clint almost wants to kick himself for it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He <em>hates </em>all of that attention. He <em>hates </em>most people in general. It was bad enough when everyone and their mom was spreading rumors about his relationship with Natasha and occasionally challenging him to fights. But those were easy enough to deal with. Ignore the chatter. Kick the ass of anyone dumb enough to get in his face. Go about his day with his bestie. Easy peasy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then, the goddamn birthday party happened. Every big change that's happened in his life recently all goes back to that night Yes, he loves his new friends. Yes, he loves the positivity he's never felt on such a level since his childhood. Yes, he loves all the antics and new experiences he's had. But sometimes Clint can't help but wonder what it'd be like of he never accepted Steve's invitation that day. Life would go onas normal probably. A lot less complicated. Then he thinks about the catalyst of it all; Tony. The one thing he's been trying to avoid dwelling on since this morning. He doesn't know of he should feel guilty about taking this first step in moving on. Especially since he ruined any chance they had of reconciling. Will the two of them ever have any real closure?He doesn't know quite how to approach The Circle about it. Despite Clint's sometimes harsh demeanor, he doesn't want them thinking any less of him. Even Natasha doesn't seem too pleased with him about the situation. Spring Break is just beginning. He's got some shit to work through.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint sleeps in hard the next day. Since he didn't get much rest the night before, he takes full advantage this time and sleeps in <em>hard.</em> The afternoon sun is high by the time he creaks his eyes open. Clint startles himself to consciousness once he sees the time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Same time tomorrow. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was around eleven AM when he went to see Pietro yesterday. It's 12:45 currently. Clint jumps out of bed, cursing himself for not setting an alarm. He quickly washes his face, uses some mouthwash, and throws on a t-shirt a d basketball shorts before grabbing his keys and practically barrel out of the house. Barney is passed out on the sofa still in his work uniform. Before he leaves the house, Clint sneaks a few twenties out of his brother's wallet and gets in his car. He's low on funds and already spent most of the allowance Barney gave him for the week.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I should really think about finally getting a job. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before he goes to Willshire Pines, Clint stops at a Dunkin' Donuts drivethru. He picks up two sausage eggs sandwiches to eat, a regular coffee and a box of a dozen variety donuts for Pietro. He hopes he won't be too mad at him. When Clint pulls into the apartment complex, he brings the box of donuts with him as he goes up the stairs and knocks on the door. He's so nervous all of a sudden. He hopes he hasn't ruined his chance with Pietro. A second later, Wanda opens the door. Not the Maximoff he was hoping to see but she seems alright.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you here for my brother?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. I was running a little late actually." said Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda puts her hands on her hips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess that explains why he took off. He seemed like he was waiting on something then left almost an hour ago." she tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint hangs his head low in shame. Of course. Clint was over an hour late and Pietro didn't seem like he had a lot of patience.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Why didn't I set a goddamn alarm? </em> <em>Did I already blow this?! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint looks from the box in his hands back to Wanda. She's eyeing him very closely. Not too different from the way he and Natasha observe other people actually. Clint doesn't know much about her but he kinda respects her witchy vibe.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You can probably catch him at the park. That's where he usually goes running." she says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint nods thankfully and turns to leave.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hold on. There's something I need to ask you. Something that's been bothering me." Wanda surprises.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint turns right back around with an arched eyebrow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhh, kay. What is it?" he asks cautiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know you were involved with Stark not too long ago. Are you <em>sure </em>you have the best intentions getting... involved with my brother?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint sets down the box and extends a hand to the girl.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I promise you. All I want to do is make him happy." he states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda doesn't take Clint's hand quite yet. In fact she squints at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that right? Was that what you were doing when you were parading yourself on him in front of your ex before making him come home crying? You think <em>that </em>made him happy?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint gulps. Yeah, he's going to be paying for that whole incident for a while now. He's still yet to get back with any of his friends about it. He'll get to it eventually. But for now, all he wants is Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, I know you don't know me very well and you're just looking out for your brother. I'm sorry about the drama I caused, but I'm trying to do better. I mean it. I want Pietro to be happy. He deserves it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda and Clint stand there staring at each other for a moment. She doesn't look like she completely buys it, but her features have softened. Yeah. Clint definitely respects this girl. It's too bad she's going out with that green coat wearing, instigating, prick. He thinks she'd be a great add to the Circle. Without a word, Wanda waves him off and closes the door. Clint grabs the donuts and hurries back to his car.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint wanders around on the walking path looking for a flash of platinum blonde hair. It's surprisingly busy for a Sunday and the park wasn't a small place. There were several different trails and picnic areas Pietro could be. If he was even here. Clint's starting to worry that Pietro might've gone somewhere else entirely.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck! Why don't you and your sister have phones?! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint bunches his fingers in his hair. Pietro was low on patience and almost as quick tempered as him. If he doesn't find him soon, Pietro might just give up on him entirely. After everything that just happened, Clint refuses to let that happen if he can help it. He continues walking and searching.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Another twenty minutes of looking go by with no luck. Since Pietro doesn't have a cell and the park has such a wide stretch, Clint has <em>no </em>way of honing his location. He's starting to get sad and frustrated now, so he finds a bench nearby and sits for a minute.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck." he grumbles to noone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint digs his phone out of his pocket. There's at least ten messages from his friends asking about how he's doing and what's going on. One from Barney telling him to find a way to pay back the money he stole. Clint doesn't answer any of them yet. He's really not in the mood now. As he scrolls through his notifications, he sees that at some point while he was sleep last night, he recieved a call from an unknown number. Curious about it, he dials that number and calls it. The phone rings five times before it goes to an automated voicemail. Clint hangs up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess it was nothing."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Deciding he probably isn't going to find him any time soon, Clint gets up and drives back home. He decides he'll go back to Pietro's apartment later when he's sure to be home. He just hopes he can be forgiven.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha gives Bruce a kiss on the cheek as she comes back to their table with their coffees. The two decided to have a nice, simple lunch date at Groot's since they weren't feeling particularly social. They both recieved messages from Jane and Thor inviting them out to the movies that night, but they respectfully declined.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After the emotional rollercoaster that was Jessica's party, both she and Bruce wanted a small breather for a couple days. Natasha was finding it increasingly enjoyable the more time she spent with Bruce. He was smart, gentle, quirky, and pleasantly charming. And also to her surprise, one <em>hell </em>of a kisser. Clint was always fierce and fiery and aggressive when he kissed. Which of course she liked. But Bruce. Bruce has a special kind of passion to his liplocks. Gentle, yet firm. He kissed her with feeling. Something unexplainable that just made her wonder what he'd be like in bed. Natasha knows Bruce is a virgin. And while she respects this,m, she's considering changing that. Her attraction toward him had been something of a slow build. And now that they're together, all she sees is the handsome, curly haired, doe brown eyed man she's lucky to have befriended. Bruce sips his coffee and keeps his down on jis hands. They're fidgeting on the side of his cup.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Everything alright?" she asks him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She hopes she isn't making him nervous. Natasha knows she has a certain intimidating presence about her, but other than Clint, she's never allowed herself to be more vulnerable with anyone else. At least on an intimate level. She and Clint bonded over similar childhood experiences and an extraordinary circumstance when they first met. It's something she'll be forever grateful for. But Bruce sort of brings it out of her more naturally. Something she never expected or thought could happen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce can't seem to stop tapping his fingers on his cup.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know. I guess I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this. I-I-I mean, you're you and I'm... me. This shouldn't even be happening by all forms of logic." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha sits back in her chair. She knows this os going to be a hell of an adjustment.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck logic." she says nonchalantly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce finally looks up at her and chews on his lip.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. I want this. Obviously I want this. I mean who wouldn't want this. I mean, not that you're a floosy or anything but- wait, did I just say floosy? I'm sorry! I just mean, I'm Bruce Banner. You're <em>Natasha freaking Romanoff. </em>You're so... Mmph! And I'm, ugh! And-.... You can stop me any time now, please. Please stop this. My talking, I mean. Not us! You know-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha chuckles and puts him out of his misery by lifting his cup back to his lips. Bruce takes a few gulps then sets it back down gasping for air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry." he breathes out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Bruce, I need you to do something for me." Natasha propositions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce stares at her curiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uuum, okay? What is it?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lose some fucks." says Natasha.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce naturally seems taken back a little.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, <em>what?</em>" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lose some fucks. You're enough. I promise." Natasha replies gently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She has faith he'll understands what she's saying. Bruce is a sweet guy who's a lot bolder than he realizes. He shouldn't be worrying as much as he is. Bruce takes a deep breath and exhales. Slowly calming back down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks," he says breathily, "So um, you heard anything from Clint?" he asks</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They'd gotten a couple messages from the rest of their Circle yesterday. They were all fine for the most part. Steve even met a new lady friend apparently. They knew it'd be a while before they heard from Tony again. However, there was silence on Clint's end as well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nope. He hasn't answered any of my messages since the party. I have no idea what he's doing at the moment." said Natasha.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It kind of stings actually. She wanted to thank him in person for finally going after Bruce at the party. Plus she wanted to know how he was holding up and what he and Tony said to each other. Even if they weren't together anymore, they were still partners.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you uh, maybe want to swing by and see him?" Bruce asks her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now Natasha was take back a bit. She's surprised Bruce would bring up the suggestion.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think we should? What about the others?" she asks back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"The others are fine. We already know this and we'll see them pretty soon I'm sure. Also I know Clint is important to you so... I mean he's my friend too, y'know." Bruce explains.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha cracks a grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're right. Yeah. Let's see what Dummy's up to."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The tw of them finish their coffee, share a few toasted bagels with jam, then make the walk to the Barton house. It's a bit of a trek from Groots to Clint's but the weather is nice and Natasha enjoys a good walk. Bruce isn't so keen but he isn't complaining.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once they reach Clint's house, Natasha sees both cars in the driveway. Good. She would've hated coming all this way just to see Barney. Ugh. Before she can even knock, Barney opens the door. He looks surprised to see her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Wow. Hey, Nat. Didn't know you were dropping by." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just felt like popping over real quick." says Natasha.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Right. Well, I'm on my way to work so, see ya later I guess." Barney adds before walking past them to his car.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha and Bruce shrug at each other before walking inside. They go straight down the hall to Clint's room and find him on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He waves at them without looking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Figured you'd be by sooner or later, Nat. 'Sup, Brucie Boy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi." Bruce greets shyly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha takes him by the hand and sits them down on the bed by Clint's legs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You seem chipper." Bruce jokes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint gives a lazy laugh and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know me. Mr. Sunshine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well Mr. Sunshine, we haven't heard from you in a couple days. You know you're not allowed to shut down on me, Clinton." Natasha jades.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint finally looks at them and sits up against the bedpost.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well well well. Look at you two. 'Bout time." he says with a smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce goes pink in the cheeks and smiles back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Heh heh. Did everybody think this?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Eh. Mostly just me. For real though. I'm happy for you two." Clint responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha smiles as well now. She looks from Bruce to Clint and uses her free hand to gently stroke the top of Clint's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So. You and Tony. I can tell." she states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm really sorry, Clint. I don't really know what happened, but I'm sorry." Bruce adds. "Also, that guy you danced with. What wad his name, Pierre? What uhhh, what's going on with that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha raises an eyebrow. She'd like to know as well. That was the only thing Clint never really divulged into with her. Clint awkwardly scratches behind his neck then sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright. Fine. Here's the story,...</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Later that evening,...</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor, T'Challa, Sam, Bucky, and Jane all wait in anticipation in front of the movie theatre.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As their Wakandan friend was heading back to his homeland in a few days, he wanted to see the movie Double Cruncher in an American cinema. Double Cruncher was a spin-off of the Three Kicks To The Head series that had premiered this week so Thor and company were very excited to see it. It was a Sunday so the theatre wasn't super packed but still, it was a popular choice so Jane suggested an early evening showing. At the moment, they were just waiting for Steve to arrive. They hadn't seen him since he'd met Peggy at the mall yesterday. Apparently they'd hit it off quite well. Thor is nothing but happy for him. Steve deserves a good woman in his life. Thor knows Steve had been feeling like a third wheel a lot lately. Not on purpose of course, but still. Bucky's impatiently tapping his foor and constantly checking his phone. For a group their size, they needed to find good seats fast if they want to enjoy the movie properly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon, man." Bucky mumbles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Homeboy's got three minutes before I say we just go ahead." says Sam.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Patience, comrades. He will arrive shortly, I am sure." Thor says with a grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not thirty seconds after Thor's sentence, he spots Steve's red convertible circling around the corner into the parking lot. A minute later, Steve is exiting his vehicle and approaching them all.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know, I know. Sorry I'm late." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And just where were <em>you </em>this whole time, young man?" Bucky asks in a mock fatherly voice.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well if you <em>must </em>know,... I had to drop off Peggy before I got here." Steve replies with a slight blush.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh. I see you and the fair lady hit it off quite nicely." says T'Challa.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shiiiiiit. That what you been up to since yesterday? Hangin' out with ole Ms. Carter?" Sam asks with wiggling eyebrows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve chuckles and puts up his hands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We just hung out and had a nice time is all."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That is wonderful my friend. Will you be seeing her again?" Thor questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"She had a family function to go tonight. I don't know how long she's gonna be in town for long but uh,... Yes. I will." he answers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's grinning uncontrollably at this point. Sam wraps his arm around Steve's broad shoulders and sings,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ahhh! My man! I know that's right."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's so cute. You got yourself a Spring Break romance." Jane chimes in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Heh. Guess I do." said Steve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well my comrades, let us go forth and watch this movie!" Thor announces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The party aggree in excitement and go to buy their tickets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's two and a half hours later when Thor and company are at a local diner after the movie. The six youths are gathered around the table gushing about the movie and munching on appetizers and generally having a nice time. Thor hasn't seen or heard from Loki that much since the party, so he's feeling more relieved than he has in quite a while. As much as Thor disliked conflict, perhaps Tony punching his brother was the wake up call he needed. It's also T'Challa's second to last day before he leaves back for Wakanda. Even though Thor is sad to see a new friend go, he's proud to have given him such a positive experience. He hopes to meet him again some day.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They all continue to eat and conversate through out dinner before splitting the check and going their seperate ways. Sam and Bucky leave with Steve. Thor takes T'Challa back to his parents before going home with Jane. She's off babysitting duty tomorrow so she offers to spend the night. Thor happily accepts. Once back at his place, Thor checks in with his parents then goes to feed his cat Mjolnir while Jane waits in his room. While stroking Mjolnir's fur as he eats from his bowl, Thor looks up and sees Loki coming through the front door. His brother walks right past him without a word straight to the kitchen. Thor feels kind of sad really. All he's wanted to do is make peace with him. Maybe even become friendly fot the first time in their lives. But alas, when Loki isn't annoying his friends or making his life harder, he's distant and silent with him. Almost complete disconnect. Thor stands up and looks at Loki. He's fixing himself a glass of water when he notices Thor looking at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Something I can help you with, Odinson?" he asks annoyed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That is both of our surnames, Loki." says Thor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki scoffs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"We <em>both </em>know that I am truly a Laufeyson. But that is neither here nor there. Have you something to say to me?" he asks rudely.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor grits his teeth and shakily breathes through his nose.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why is it so hard to have a decent conversation with him?!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I was attempting to ask of your well-being and how you were fairing with your new comrades. I can see now it was a waste of time so... Farewell I suppose."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not wanting to sully the remainder of his good day, Thor turns around and begins walking back toward his room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well. Things are well with them. If you <em>must </em>know." Loki calls out behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor cracks a tiny little smile as he keeps walking. Maybe there's hope for him yet.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. What's Goin On?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's weird, Bruce. It's all really weird. Getting together with Natasha. Hanging out with Clint. Finally hearing the whole story about his declining relationship with Tony and the budding one with Pietro. It's all a little weird for Bruce. As much as he likes Clint as a friend, the two of them never really had any one on one. And he knew as much about the guy as everyone else outside of Natasha. Now to be let in on what feels like a secret club? It's a lot on Bruce's mind. He's still processing the fact that <em>Natasha Romanoff likes him and wants to be with him! </em>This has been one hell of a year.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know what to do from here. Fuck. I feel like a blew it. <em>Again.</em>" Clint says defeated.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce didn't know what to think. He doesn't know Pietro so he doesn't know how Clint should proceed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean, he sounds like he doesn't have a lot of patience. You sure you should be doing this so quickly anyway?" </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce makes sure he asks this cautiously. He never wants to be the target of Clint's infamous temper. Clint buries his face in a pillow and groans.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I keep asking myself that same thing. I know this is fast. But we do like each other. Really."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"While that may be Clint, try thinking about it from Pietro's perspective," Natasha suggests,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro spends a lot of time either alone or with his sister. His crush starts flirting with him out of nowhere and feeds into his attraction. Said crush is already taken at the time and having relationship issues on his own. Time passes. Pietro shows up at a party he's <em>not </em>supposed to be at. Gets a lapdance to spite his crush's ex, then the <em>very</em> next day has his cherry popped."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce starts rubbing at his forearms. He's glad to he apart of this, but he can't help feeling a little uncomfortable at all this detail. Even though he shouldn't really be that surprised. Clint lifts his face from his pillow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well um, we didn't fuck so technically I haven't popped his cherry." he tries.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This earns him a slap upside the head from Natasha.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. I deserve that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, you do. Now, after you two did your... <em>thing </em>I guess, you assure him you want to do this. Then the very next day, are two hours late to show up. Now tell me, how would <em>you </em>feel?" the redhead finally finishes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's a brief but heavy silence between the three of them. Clint slaps his forehead into his hands and groans some more. Bruce feels a little torn. On one hand, Natasha (as usual) makes a lot lf sense. On the other hand, Clint seems truly genuine about his feelings for Pietro. Otherwise it wouldn't be bothering him so much, right?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um, I don't think you blew it necessarily but uuuummm, maybe just take a day?" Bruce says quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint's intense eyes finally make contact with his. Bruce gulps nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hope I'm not stepping on his toes here!</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know. If I did give him some space, how would I know when to talk to him again? I mean, he doesn't even have a <em>phone. </em>And I can't keep showing up at his house unannounced." Clint spills.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't help you with that last part, but Clint, Bruce is right. You <em>need </em>to stay away for at least 24 hours. If you go there now, he's gonna feel pressured." Natasha points out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint flops back down on the pillow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you <em>always </em>have to be right?" he jokes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha flips her hair and chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll stop being right when you stop being dumb."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They all quietly laugh together. Bruce still feels a bit awkward but he's slowly getting used to this. The three of them were naturally the most low-key of the Circle anyways. Since Pietro didn't get to eat them, Bruce grabs a donut from the box and munches on it. He doesn't eat sweets from very often but according to Clint, Pietro practically lives off sugar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's enough about me for now. i have a question for the two of you; Who made the first move?" Clint asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha smirks as she looks at Bruce. With those magical, lime-green eyes of hers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Believe it not. He did."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce continues eating his donut so he doesn't have to talk. He can already feel how flushed his face is getting. He hadn't even thought about that really. Sure Natasha edged it on. But it was he himself who made the first move. The first time he slipped and called her beautiful. Him calling her out on the mixed signals. Him instinctively calling her after his breakup with Betty. Kissing her at the party. Yup. Bruce Banner did that. Bruce confirms this and tells Clint everything he just pointed out to himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My my my. You got a lot more fire in you than you realize, Banner." Clint complimemts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce licks some frosting off his lip and chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks Clint. That actually means a lot coming from you." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha gives him a smooch. He feels kinda embarassed doing this in front of Clint. But then he remembers making out with her in front of Danny Rand and some other strangers while they were getting high in Jessica Jones' bedroom. He lets himself relax a little. This is the start of something really good. He wants to enjoy it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Some time passes into the evening. The three teens continue to chat a little longer and finish off most of the donuts. Clint puts Some old episodes of Family Guy Netflix for them to binge for a couple hours. By the time they're halfway through season 1, Bruce hears the front door open and the jingling of keys.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey uh, I think you're brother's home." says Bruce.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup. Back from work kinda early actually." said Natasha.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's Sunday." Clint replies with a shrug.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Barney eventually pokes his head into Clint's room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint, next time you steal from me, I'm gonna knock your teeth down your fucking throat. Either get a job or I'm not lending you anymore money, shitstain."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Love you too, bro." Clint says deadpan.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Barney squints his eyes and huffs as he stomps away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When was the last time you guys actually fought? I don't remember." Natasha questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhhhh, the morning after my birthday back in January. You we're passed out on the sofa but he swung at me for spending his bonus check on that bottle we swindled."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeahhhh. Man, I am <em>never </em>drinking Goldsclager again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce laughs along with them. These two always had the craziest stories. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After watching one more episode, Bruce's stomach starts to growl. Barney hadn't gone grocery shopping so Clint couldn't offer them any food. Bruce and Natasha agree it's time to make their exit and go grab dinner. Seeing as how they walked to his place, Clint gives them a ride to a pizza place not too far from Bruce's house. As he pulls up in front of the restaurant, Bruce clears his throat as he unbuckles his seatbelt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks for the ride, Clint. This place has some pretty good pizza."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No problem, bud."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And um,... You're really cool with this? Uhh, me and Natasha I mean?" he asks nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha gives him a curious look. He knows he probably sounds ridiculous, but Clint and Natasha have a very special relationship. Bruce still remembers the day Natasha threatened Tony in the kitchen. After a brief silent pause, Clint gives a small laugh.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Dude, you seriously have nothing to worry about. Nat was never, and I quote, 'mine'. I trust her judgement. And more importantly, you're my friend. And I trust you too."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Immediately, Bruce releases the breath he'd been holding.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Holy cow. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow. Umm, wow. Thanks man."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>However. </em>Break her heart and I'll twist your body like a pretzel." Clint mock threatens.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce playfully rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You saw what I did to Justin Hammer. Don't underestimate me Barton."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint and Natasha both laugh heartily at that. Bruce flexes his scrawny arms to top it all off.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hell yeah, man. Nat, you're in good hands with Mr. One-Hit Knockout here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Damn straight." she says with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As the newfound couple exits the vehicle, Natasha leans into the driver window real quick.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Remember. Give Pietro a little bit of space before you do anything else. And stop avoiding the rest of the group. That's an order." she warns Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint simply purses his lips and nods. Then Natasha backs out of the window and they both watch as Clint drives away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think he'll be okay?" Bruce asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha sighs and replies,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Eventually. Come on. I'm starving."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The next day,...</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>From the second Tony landed in Milan, he'd done nothing more than lounge about. He was happy to see his mother Maria of course. However, Tony hasn't seen much of her ever since his parents separated years ago. Moving to an <em>entirely different continent </em>was a little extreme for a "trial separation". But he already knew. Maria would never divorce Howard. How else was she going to stay in an Italian mansion and galavant all over the world like the socialite she was?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was awesome to be able to be here. Tony knows this. But ever since he embarrased himself at the party where Clint stomped all over his heart, Tony couldn't get into it. Getting that FaceTime call from Pepper and Rhodey the other day did nothing to help his pain. All it did was pour salt on the wound getting a pity call from his ex-best friends. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maria encouraged him to do some sight seeing. Maybe even take a trip to Paris with her while he was there. But he just couldn't muster up the energy to do... anything. Tony was in the biggest funk of his life. And it did nothing but depress him the more he thought about it. He hasn't even dared to answer his messages or check his social media. It's nothing but a painful reminder. After downing a bottle of some very expensive wine, in a moment of drunken weakness, star 69d Clint's number. As soon as he heard Clint's voice on the voicemail greeting, Tony threw his phone at the wall and passed out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The next day, he woke up, puked his brains out, then spent half the day moping about miserably. He was stuck here for the next week. And he had no idea what to do with himself. At some point during the late afternoon, Maria comes into the guest wing he's staying in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tony dear, I understand you're upset, but I <em>really </em>hope this isn't what you're planning to do for your entire break." she says to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony simply turns away from her. He doesn't want to be bothered with concern from a mother he sees maybe once or twice a year.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Too bad Howard forced me to come here. I <em>could </em>be moping back home and not burden you." he spits out sourly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He hears Maria give an exasperated sigh behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Howard didn't force you to come here, Tony. I insisted." she tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Okay. This catches Tony's attention. He turns back around to look at her. He can see the sadness in her eyes at his current state. His hair is disheveled. He's got bags under his eyes from lack of proper sleep for three days. He hasn't changed clothes or showered at all. There's still a purple stain on the side of his mouth from when he puked earlier. Tony Stark looks like shit. And he knows it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"R-really?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Yes. </em>Believe it or not, your father's been updating me about you for the last few months."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Great. Now Tony feels a little guilty for blowing her off since his arrival.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. So you know then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"About Clint? Yes. Your father seemed less than thrilled when he described your situation to me. But it sounds like you really felt something for this boy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony can't help but scoff a little.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Understatement of the century."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Listen Tony, I know I'm not the spokesperson of relationship advice, but allow me to say this; you are a Stark."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony sits there silently. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You are a Stark.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Those four words carry a lot of weight to them. He doesn't know why, but hearing them from Maria is making something click in his brain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look, I'm going to a gala this evening. The car leaves at eight." she finishes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maria gives him a loving but stern look. One that Tony knows. Her implication is loud and clear.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Tony, it's time to get off your ass.</em>
  </p>
  <p>As Maria leaves the room, Tony drags his feet to the nearest bathroom. He looks himself in the mirror. For the first time since he got there.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy <em>shit! </em>Is that really me?!" he asks himself in disgust.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony nearly punches his reflection. No. This was unacceptable!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright, you piece of shit." he growls out. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony slaps the edge of the sink, spins around and rips off his clothes. After a forty minute scalding hot shower, Tony gets to work. Clipping his toenails. Brushing his teeth three times over. Shaving the bit of stubble he'd grown. Styling his hair juuuuuust right. Finding a perfect outfit for his first night out in Milan fucking Italy! He still doesn't turn his phone back on though. Fuck The Circle right now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>At 7:58 PM, Maria steps outside her front door and starts making her way to the limo.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Signora Stark, </em>it looks like you have a plus-one coming with us." her personal assistant Claudio tells her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maria turns around and smiles proudly. Tony comes up behind her. Dressed in a fine silk cream colored suit with gold trimmings and black alligator shoes. His hair is styled into his signature quoif and he's wearing a pair of see-through red aviators. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Ciao, madre.</em>" he greets with his award winning smile. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maria loops her arm in his as they enter the limo. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm happy you're coming around, son." she says happily. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course. Like you said. I'm a Stark."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should Clint keep pursuing Pietro? Will Tony be the same when he comes back? Questions, questions</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Whatcha Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>It's a little bit of a sad day for The Circle. Everyone's gathered at Thor's place to say goodbye to T'Challa before he leaves for the airport. Steve takes a look around the living room. Excluding Tony, all their group is there. Him. Thor. Jane. Sam and Bucky. Bruce and Natasha. Even Clint who'd finally answered his texts and agreed to come see the guest of honor away. Steve's glad. He'd been worried about him since the party and it's the first they've seen of him in over two days. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I must say, I could not have asked for better hosts. I have had a wonderful time during my stay." says T'Challa. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr. Udaku, it was an absolute pleasure to be your guide. I shall miss you, new friend." Thor laments. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Make sure to tell Wakanda how we gets down here in the states." Sam throws in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Wakandan royal laughs and bows to the man. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I shall indeed, my brother. I will be sure to contact you all the instant I am able to pay another visit." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, T'Challa. It really was nice having you hang out with us." said Steve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry about the bit of drama you had to witness though." Bruce chimed in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Worry not, Mr. Banner. My life in Wakanda is not without it's fair share." T'Challa replies with a smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone goes forward and exchanges hugs and handshakes with the young man. Thor in particular looks a little choked up. Poor guy. He was always very quick to emotion. Eventually, a man dressed in a fancy suit with the Black Panther family crest on his badge shows up at Thor's front door. It's T'Challa's driver. The party escorts him to his car. Then they all wave goodbye in unison as he gets in the car and heads off down the street. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Aww. I'm gonna miss him." says Jane. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Me too. He's nice." Bucky adds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once the car is no longer in sight, the rest of the group go back inside. Thor's parents were busy with affairs on the other side of town and Loki was presumably with the Maximoffs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Good</em>, Steve thinks,<em> He's the last person we need around while Clint's here. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Anyone else kinda bummed and not sure what else to do?" asked Sam. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve and the rest murmur in agreement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For the next half hour or so, the group spends their time relaying their past few days. Clint doesn't reveal anything actually but Bruce and Natasha basically confirm they're dating now. Steve and the rest tell them about getting to see Double Cruncher and the encounter with Peggy. On a quick glance, Steve notices Clint's back to his old hobby of standing at a distance and not saying much. There's a lot to unpack there. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A little while later, Jane takes off to go babysit Darcy. The rest of the group kind of lounge about in the living room. Thor orders lunch for them all on Doordash then throws on a TKH movie on his living room's massive plasma screen. Steve however has his mind a bit preoccupied at the moment. His date with Peggy went well. Very well. They both had families with military backgrounds. And a shared love of history. She was very beautiful but also very classy for someone so young. And she seemed to revel in the fact that Steve was a gentleman and a pillar of chivalry. He even slipped up and called her ma'am when he dropped her off. She just found it endearing. They spent a lot of their date simply swapping stories. Steve with his antics with his friends. Peggy with life back in London. And all with that lovely accent of hers. Steve could listen to her talk all day. He doesn't regret his time with Sharon. He does still miss being with her occasionally. But there's just something extra special about Peggy. Man the Carter family has some good genes. Steve looks down at his phone. He was waiting on a text from her to see if she'd have time to get together again. It wasn't clear how long she was going to be in town but he wants to make the best of it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About an hour into the movie, the food from DoorDash arrives. It seems Thor was feeling extra generous today as he ordered a 100 piece wing deal from Buffalo Wild Wings. The movie is immediately put on pause as the hungry teens get up and swarm the food. Gathered around the large living room table, everyone digs in right away. Thor made sure to get a variety pack with plenty of dipping sauce and a stack of napkins. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thor, you're the man!" Sam proudly proclaims while chomping on a drum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope you gave the Dasher a good tip for an order this big." says Steve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"But of course. The gratuity was forty dollars." Thor replied. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Damn." Sam says with a laugh. "Yeah I'm sure homeboy was very happy."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sometimes I forget how loaded you and Tony are." Bucky adds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor just shrugs and continues to eat. Steve clears his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Speaking of Tony. Ummm,... have you heard from him at all?" Steve asks Clint who's at the end of the table. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone looks at Clint. His eyes don't leave the wing he's currently picking at. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uhhh, no. Why?" he asks guardedly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, cuz we haven't. I figured maybe,... I don't know. Maybe you had a better shot." said Steve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Truth be told, Steve was starting to feel concerned. Tony can be... unpredictable when things happen to him. And he's never gone this silent before. Clint shrugs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Don't know why you'd think that. If he's not talking to you guys, he's damn sure not talking to me." he tells them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Surprisingly, Thor raises an eyebrow at the steely eyed teen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I find it unlikely you would share with us if you did, Clint." he states. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve, Clint and everyone else all pause in mid-bite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Whoah. Where's this coming from?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And um, just what is that supposed to mean?" Clint asks with a tight smile. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It is clear that you have been uninterested in divulging with us lately, Clint." Thor adds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. Am I obligated to tell you guys every detail of my personal life?" Clint sasses. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Jeez. No need to get spicy, Clint." Jane says. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's just carry on with lunch, everybody." Steve tries. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Apparently, Clint doesn't want to let this go right away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, no. Is there something you wanna say to me, Thor? You're usually Mr. Peacekeeper." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor leans forward and furrows his brows. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You may not have said anything, but we all noticed your shift in behavior for the last several weeks." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clint puts down his wing and leans back in his chair. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A shift in behavior huh?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes. And if I must declare, not one I appreciate nor approve of." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that right? Please, tell me more." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Clint, what're you doing?" Natasha asks him quietly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Just having a nice chat, right? C'mon. Let's chat." Clint challenges. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yo man, cut the bad boy act. Thor's got a point." Sam interjects. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"A point about what? Me minding my own business?" Clint practically spits.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey man, not cool." said Bucky. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Right. Like that's what you were doing at the party." Sam shoots back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You guys, is this necessary?" Steve asks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This feels like it's escalating. And the last thing he wants is <em>more</em> in-group friction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, I'm serious. In plain English Thor, what is your issue with me?" Clint challenges. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You broke friend Tony's heart is my issue!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The whole room goes dead silent. Steve sits there in shock. He can't believe what he's witnessing. It's always been a sort of unspoken rule to not make Clint mad. But to see Thor of all people calling him out on something like this? It makes Steve very nervous. He has no idea what anyone's about to do. Clint is expressionless. Natasha's eyes dart from her partner to Thor and back again. Bruce has his face in his hands. Bucky and Sam look unimpressed with Clint's cutting words. Jane has her eyes on Thor who is full on grimacing at the friend in question. After ten seconds, Thor finally speaks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I attempted to stop Tony from proposing his <em>ridiculous</em> challenge before the party. I knew it could only end badly. But then, Tony told me something during the festivities. That it always requires an extreme event for you to operate on an emotional level. He wound not have thought to do that otherwise." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clint drums his fingers on the table and huffs out an incredulous chuckle. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Heh. So you're saying it's my fault Tony came up with that stupid idea? That it's my fault I was <em>harassed</em> the entire time? Sorry I chose not to simply ignore something like that!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"He's kinda got a point there." Bruce chimes in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nobody forced anyone to do anything. On both ends." Natasha adds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whether or not that's true, you can't deny that lapdance didn't help anything." said Jane. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You forget that Tony was my best friend first before any of you. Why escalate tensions? And why the Maximoff boy? " asked Thor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clint points at Thor and fires back. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My thing with Pietro is none of your goddamn business. However, let's talk about <em>your</em> part in this." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thor curls his lip up, clenching his teeth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon?" he asks in a low growl. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Guys, stop! Please!" Steve begs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nah, man. Let them get this out." Sam counters. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"If you wanna talk about 'escalating tensions', look at your own damn brother." says Clint. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've been trying to keep nice about it, but since you wanna put shit out there, you're the one who couldn't keep the little asshole in check like you were supposed to!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Have care of how you speak, Clint! You've no idea the stress my brother put me through!" Thor shouts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Then handle that shit! Yeah, I got my issues, but he was the one going around instigating everything for shits and giggles!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Enough, Clint!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No! You're responsible for Loki. I'm not responsible for Tony! Get that through your head before you <em>ever</em> try to come for me again!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Dammit Clint, that's enough!" Natasha suddenly yells. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve is incredibly uncomfortable right now. This was all so sudden, it didn't seem real. Thor and Clint are both glaring at each other across the table while balling their fists. No. Steve refuses to witness any more fighting amongst his best friends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Before anybody says another word, I think we all need to take a second. You know you'll regret it if you take this any further." he calmly states. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's fine. I'm done here anyway." Clint spitefully declares. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then he gets up from the table and storms out the front door. With his head low, Thor also gets up. But he instead drags his feet towards his room. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You can all take your leave now. I believe I am not feeling so festive anymore." he says sadly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jane goes to follow him and closes the bedroom door behind them. Sam rolls his eyes as he stands up. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know what, I'm headed back to the hotel. Y'all let me know when we can have fun again cuz I'm tired of this soap opera shit." he says annoyed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve slaps his head as Sam practically runs out of the house. Bucky comes and throws his arm around Steve's shoulder. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"C'mon, man. Let's just go hang out at your place." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before they leave, Steve looks at Natasha. She's got her hands on her hips while Bruce hugs her from behind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let 'em both cool off for a bit. Clint's a bit testy lately but for good reason." she says. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve just nods as they take their leave. Natasha and Bruce walk off down the street while Steve and Bucky take his car back home. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Boy. I sure missed a lot, haven't I?" Bucky asks when they're at a red light. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve sighs. All the walking out and arguing and isolation among the people he holds dear. It's wearing on his spirit. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Understatement for sure. I just... I hope things can get back to normal soon."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>The following day,...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's the first time in years since the twins have been inside a mall. After hearing about Pietro dilemma the other day, Loki decided to treat him and his sister to a shopping session. Pietro wasn't fully comfortable with the idea, but he had no other plans and little desire to go on his runs like usual. So he was in need of a pick-me-up. Clint told him he liked him. He was convinced he'd finally started something real with him.  It pisses Pietro off immensely. On one hand, he was entirely fed up with all the back and forth and up and down with Clint. First they talk. Then they don't. Lapdance at the party. Only to be sent home while he talks with Tony. Blowjobs and walks in the park the next day. Then to be left waiting over an hour before giving up. Pietro feels like he needs to recover from this whiplash he's been put through. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So even though he's once again a third wheel to his sister and (technically) best friend and surrounded by a crowd of people he'd typically avoid, he does feel a bit better. Besides, Loki's got one hell of an allowance being an Odinson and all. Might as well take advantage. Loki ends up buying Wanda several new dresses, a make-up kit, a book on Wiccan culture, and a variety of scented candles and incense. For Pietro, some new compression shorts, some hair gel, and a fresh pair of running shoes. The pair he had now were getting worn down and ratty. After shopping around, the trio go to the food court. Naturally, Loki sponsors lunch as well. They chow down on Panda Express and then get some Cinnabon as well. Pietro of course goes crazy on three giant cinnamon rolls while Loki and Wanda just share one. As Pietro licks the icing off his finished wrappers, he looks up and says, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mmm. I gotta admit, this is pretty cool what you're doing for us, Loki." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh believe me, it is no trouble. It is quite literally the least I can do." the Asgardian graciously replies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Still though, we got quite a bit of stuff today. Are you sure it's alright?" asks Wanda. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Trust me, lady Wanda. You've hardly put a dent on my account balance." he answers with a wink. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Loki crosses his fingers and grins at them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As a matter of fact, I have one more gift. For both of you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro looks at Wanda. The look in her eyes say she has no idea what it could be. Pietro reaches into the pocket of his signature green jacket and pulls out two rectangular boxes. He hands each one to the twins. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I hope you will take joy with these." Loki says. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro opens his box and nearly has a heart attack. It's a brand new Samsung android phone! Wanda almost chokes on a bite of her Cinnabon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Whoah! <em>O daome</em>, Loki!" Pietro exclaims. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I figured it was well overdue for you both. They have already been activated with the first month's service paid." Loki explains. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda throws her arms around Loki and squeezes him tight. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Goodness! Thank you so much, sweetheart!"  she says thankfully. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro's hands are trembling holding the phone. He's never gotten this big a gift before in his life. Before meeting Loki and coming out of their shells more, the Maximoffs had the need for phones. And now, boom! It's enough to make Pietro want to give Loki a hug. He doesn't of course. But he wants to. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Consider this as compensation regarding the fiasco at lady Jones' party." said Loki. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda gives Loki a big kiss on the cheek. Normally that'd make Pietro uncomfortable, but at the moment he doesn't care!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I've got a phone!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Xxxxx</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Later on into the night, Loki and the twins spend their evening hanging out in their room eating shwarma for dinner and getting the hang of their cells. Setting up contacts. Downloading various apps and games. Even finally creating an Instagram profile. Before they realize it, it's almost 11 o'clock at night. As Loki collects their wrappers to throw away, he looks down at his watch and sighs. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately my friends, it is almost time for my curfew." he announces. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You have a curfew?" Pietro asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately I do. I already broke it after the night of the party. And quite frankly, I could do without another of Odin's lectures." Loki replies. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro shrugs and looks back down at his phone. Wanda gets up and escorts Loki out of the apartment. Pietro laughs quietly to himself. His Instagram profile is barely five hours old and already he's got several people from school following him and trying to send DMs. Pietro only has two photos uploaded. His selfie for a profile pic and a picture of him, Wanda and Loki eating at the mall. A lot of the followers he's receiving are flowing from Loki's own profile. He's been tagged in videos of the lapdance from the party which really catches him off guard. It's... Weird. Seeing himself being grinded on by Clint while people cheer in the background. It's also weird getting this much attention in general. He doesn't mind being more open. But he's still uncomfortable with people talking about him, so he chooses to ignore the comments for now. But he can't help looking at the clips over and over. Clint was so hot. And such a good dancer. Pietro's sad. He'll probably never get the chance to ask him about his skills now. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Great. Now I'm bummed again.</em> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro closes out of Instagram for now and goes back to trying out some more mobile games. Wanda comes back a minute later and starts to dive into her own phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>About half an hour later, Loki receives a text message.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Loki: Hello, friend. I have one more gift for you that you should be receiving any minute now</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro scrunches his face in confusion. What was he talking about? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Uhhhh, wat?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Loki: It is a surprise. Ciao ;)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro scratches at his chin. He has no clue what Loki's talking about. He isn't even sure about how much he can trust him still. Pietro didn't realize it at the time because he was drunk, but it seemed like Loki was almost manipulating him somehow. Getting him to drink more than he planned. Putting thoughts into his head. Encouraging him to be there in the first place. Loki seemed determined to push Pietro to involve himself with Clint. When the guy in question was already dealing with a lot at the time. Shopping sprees and gifts were nice and everything, but Pietro still isn't sold. At least not completely. Not much he could do about it now. After all, he makes Wanda happy. And he buys stuff. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro takes a deep breath and goes back to playing games. Nothing's happened yet. Until five minutes later when he gets another text. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Unknown: Is it too late for an apology? </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No fucking way." Pietro says aloud. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda looks up from her screen at him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Everything alright?" she asks him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah. My bad." he replies.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wanda shrugs and goes back to whatever she was doing. Pietro stares at his screen. It's gotta be Clint. Loki's cryptic message makes sense now. He takes a quick deep breath. He's not sure how to feel just yet. He wants to stay mad at Clint. But he also can't not be excited to hear from him. Pietro thinks for a second before he responds. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Did Loki give you my new number?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Unknown: Yup. I dont even know how he got mine but he just texted me a few minutes ago. I had to see if it was true</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Well. It is</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>....</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Unknown: I can see. Im glad :)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: so you gonna tell me wat the hell happened? Whyd you stand me up?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.......</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Unknown: I forgot to set my alarm and I slept in by accident. I looked for you at the park but i couldnt find you anywhere</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>......</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro feels a little bad now. He didn't realize that after what happened Friday night, Clint would have needed to catch up on some extra sleep. He's forgotten to set his own alarm several times in the past. He hurries and saves Clint into his contacts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: That's b-cuz i didnt go to the park. I went to the bakery and stayed there for a while to cheer myself up</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: To be fair you didnt have a phone before today so not like i could call u lol</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Lol guess your right</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: I am sorry tho. I shoulda been there like we planned</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Its ok I guess. I know you seniors need extra rest lol</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: U brat lol just for that i might not try to make it up to u</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: How wer u planning on doing that? I wasnt in a good mood for 2 days lol</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Well I havent had the best day myself. What would u want me to do? </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>And suddenly, Pietro can't really help himself. </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Me xp</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>....</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: O trust me ur not ready for that yet lol i tend to get aggressive ;)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro's throat gets a little dry. He knows for sure that Clint isn't a virgin but, wow. Knowing this information is equal parts intimidating and super hot. Flashes of Clint fucking him go through his head. Pietro makes sure he's sitting cross legged now. He's getting more and more excited. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Damn. Good 2 know. U can always suck my dick again tho</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>....</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Someones getting bold lol</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Hey u asked lol u were really good</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Well I enjoy3d it so ur right lol btw u were really good too</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Was I really?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Fuck yeah, P. Remember what I did to ur face? </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Yeah. That was hot</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Glad u liked it</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: I luved it</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Im gettin hard thinking about it. R u?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>....</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro gulps. He most certainly is. A surge runs through his body that nearly makes him moan out load. He's fully erect, and he's not sure how much longer he can sit like this inconspicuously.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Sure am</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>.......</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: So tell me. How can me and my little friend here make it up 2 u?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro can't suppress the gasp that escapes him. Along with that last text, Clint has sent a pic of himself with his big, <em>beautiful</em> cock hanging out the front of his shorts. Before Wanda can ask anything, Pietro jumps up and runs straight to the bathroom. He's shaking with raw horniness as he strips out of all his clothes. With some careful positioning and help from the bathroom mirror, Pietro takes a direct pic of his ass to send to Clint. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: I know wat u said but I want that right here</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows he's nervous about it and that nearly freaked out when he thought it was gonna happen in the back of Clint's car. But Pietro definitely wants Clint to take his virginity. There's no doubt in his mind about that. Clint's fingers worked wonders already. He can only imagine what that dick would feel like. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Holy shit ur ass is magnificent &lt;3 Its not gonna happen yet but when it does, im going to ruin u in the best way</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pietro can't take anymore. The minute he sees that text, he lays down on the floor and starts furiously jerking himself off. Staring at Clint's dick pic the entire time. He holds the screen closer to his face, drinking in every detail of Clint's meat. It isn't even thirty seconds before he's about to erupt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck. Shit! Yes!" he whispers to himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Boom. Pietro shoots a thick line of semen all the way up his naval to hos collar. As he's coming down off the sexual high, Pietro gets another idea. With his hand behind his head, he takes a selfie of himself butt naked and covered in cum on the floor and sends it to Clint. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Look what u just made me do ;)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't get an immediate response. Pietro sits up against the wall. He hasn't even bothered to clean himself up yet. He's just staring at his phone. Waiting for a response. A minute goes by with nothing. Pietro's heart starts to race. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh man. Was that too much? Did I fuck this up? Oh no, I fucked it up! </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He runs his clean hand through his hair. What now? Just as he's about to send another text, his phone finally gets a ding. It's Clint! This time with a video message. Pietro instantly opens it. He can see Clint's lower body lying on the his bed. He's working that pole of his and moaning. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Fuck, that's a sexy pic, Pietro. Making me all hot and bothered and shit. Making me think about doin' all kinds of dirty things to you. Ah! Ah! Here it comes!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Clint's feet curl as he cums all over his hand. He's breathing very heavy and nearly dropping the phone. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And that's what <em>you</em> do me." he finishes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then the video ends. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Holy fuck." Pietro says to himself. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite just cumming, his dick is already twitching again. Clint Barton just sent him a cum clip. All for him. Saying he wants to do dirty things. They've already sucked each other off. What's next in store for him before they start fucking? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: I'm gonna be watching this on repeat. Holy crap </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>....</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: I knew youd like it. How bout tomorrow u come over and we can fool around some more</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: FUCK YES! I dont want Wanda in my business so I'll come 2 u this time</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Boy do i understand. My brother leaves for work around noon</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Ill be there at 12:01 then lol</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Make it 12:30. Givs me more time 2 prepare ;)</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: For wat?</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: You'll find out when u get here. Wink wink lol I'll send u my address in the morning</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Oooo. Okie. Just make sure u set your alarm this time old man XD</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Clint: Very funny brat lol Im gonna turn in. Ill see u at 1230 </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Me: Dam right u will </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Afternoon Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor sleeps in for the first time in a while. After T'Challa leaving and his bout with Clint, he ended up just feeling down for the rest of the day. Jane stayed with him for a few hours, but eventually he asked her to go home. She promises to come back tomorrow and Thor goes to bed early. Despite going to sleep well before midnight, it's almost 11 AM by the the time he opens his eyes. He's groggy as hell and his body is way too comfy to want to leave his sheets. He's tempted to stay in bed and do nothing. But unfortunately, Thor's grumbling stomach gets the better of him and he gets up. His body feels heavy as he drags his feet to the kitchen. He isn't sure if Loki or his parents are around but at this point he doesn't really care. Due to everyone leaving after the fight yesterday, there's still a large amount of leftover wings in the fridge. Thor takes twenty of them out the box and throws them in the microwave. As he's leaning against the counter waiting on his food, Loki suddenly enters the kitchen. He's dressed in a silk green robe amd humming to himself as he puts on the coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wings for breakfast? That doesn't seem healthy." he says mockingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor just pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not in the mood, Loki." he grumbled.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I am simply stating a big man like yourself should have a more sensible meal to start his day. Like those disgusting wheatgrass smoothies you seem to enjoy. They cause your breath to reek of mulch but I am sure they keep you regular."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut <em>up, </em>Loki!" Thor snaps.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Goodness! <em>Every</em> interaction we have? Christ!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"My my. Someone's testy today."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Loki, I am <em>really </em>not in the mood. I understand you do not like me, but I am leaving you in peace. I would appreciate the same courtesy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki rolls his eyes as he pours his cup of coffee.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"'Courtesy'. My word. You truly are too nice for your own good, Odinson." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor practically growls as he turns around to look at Loki. He's standing there with that annoyingly smug swagger he's developed over the years. Acting as though Thor didn't choke him out a few weeks ago for instagating Bruce's fight. His friend group is in disarray. His stress level has never been higher. And Loki... he just doesn't care. He's <em>enjoying </em>it in fact. Despite still being upset with him, perhaps Clint was right about handling Loki.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If I am too nice for my own good, you are two snake-like for <em>your </em>own good." Thor retaliates.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki pauses his sip and raises an eyebrow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Come again?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor can't help but chuckle a bit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I am not as naive or unobservant as you may believe, brother. You keep up this malicious behavior of yours, you are going to end up alone."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alone? Please. The Maximoffs adore me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I may not know much about them, but I recall Wanda's reaction to you wanting discourse at the party. And I know for a fact you must have pushed Pietro into the fray with Clint. Do you honestly think what you're doing will not catch up to you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you forgotten my nose?!" Loki asks angrily.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It brings Thor some semblance of joy to see his attitude crack a bit. He may detest violence, but Loki truly did deserve that punch from Tony.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, brother. That could have gone <em>much </em>worse for you. I did try to warn you to tread lightly with my friends."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Their group dynamic may not be on the best terms right now, but Thor knows one thing for certain; <em>None </em>of them are to be underestimated. Loki sets down his mug, licks his lips, and eyes Thor with that icy blue glare he's perfected.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Says the one whose 'friends' can't seem to function properly without television level drama. I saw an opportunity for amusement yes, but the problems were already present."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor's already sour state of mind makes it easy for him to glare back at Loki.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You listen well, Loki. I have already told you I am through protecting you. But now, I am through with you in general. One more mishap regarding you and my friends, I will <em>personally </em>kick your arse myself!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki challengingly puts his hands on his hips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you think Odin or Frigga would approve of that?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor just turns back around and grabs his wings out the microwave. At this point, he's ready to accept any consequence Odin would give for that. He leaves the kitchen with his food and stomps back toward his room.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhh, Thor?" Loki asks behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor ignores him and slams his bedroom door. A single tear of anger and frustration escapes from his eye. He's one straw away from breaking the camel's back, and he doesn't know how to make anything better.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cint makes sure he's up early this time. Not like he could sleep in if he wanted anyway. Between yesterday's fiasco at Thor's and the excitement for Pietro, his mind wouldn't let him rest easily. The second his alarm went off, he immediately checked his phone for any messages. He sees one from Pietro that was sent about ten minutes ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: We still on for today?</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: Hello?</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Yup. 12:30 just as planned</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint throws in his address with his reply then gets up to go to the kitchen. Neither him or Barney have yet to go grocery shopping so there isn't much to work with. There's a few eggs and a few potato in the fridge, so Clint opts to make am omelet with homemade hash. As he's preparing everything on the stove, Barney comes sleepily walking into the kitchen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You plannin' on going anywhere today?" he asks him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nope." Clint answers while mixing the yolk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good. Clean this place up while I'm gone then."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't we usually split cleaning duties?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah well, I've got double shifts for the next three days and you're on break with nothing to do. So clean the fucking house."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"All right, <em>fine. </em>But you need to get some more food."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Barney reaches into his pocket and puts two twenty dollar bills on the counter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Take this and get us a few things. And this <em>better </em>towards actual groceries or I swear to god,-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, Barney." Clint interrupts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And make sure this house is together before I get home."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint sighs exasperated and repeats,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Okay, </em>Barney."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Barney shakes his head, grabs a granola bar then goes back to his room. Clint's mood is soured a bit as he continues cooking. He knows he probably deserves this but he hates when Barney gets bossy. All he wants to do is have some naughty fun with Pietro and try to get his mind off things for a bit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once he's done eating, he checks his phone again.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Steve: Hey man, are you okay? </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Bruce: I know its not my place but i think maybe you should talk to Thor </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Nat: Call me later. I mean it</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: Gettin ready soon. Should I bring anything? </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint ignores his messages from Steve and Bruce for now. He has zero intention of talking to Thor anytime soon. Nat he absolutely will call later. No matter what, Clint can <em>never </em>ignore a direct order from her. The consequences would be severe. Pietro however, he absolutely will reply.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Just ur cute lil ass ;) </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: lol u got it </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>xxxx</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Time is going so slowly at the moment. Clint doesn't have enough focus to do his morning handstand routine and nothing on YouTube or Netflix is holding his interest for long. He's excited. Legitimately excited to have Pietro over. He fully intends to make up for accidentally standing him up and prove to the boy that he's all about this. Natasha helped put things into perspective for him. And after two days of reflection, his desire for Pietro has not faded in the slightest. It was an interesting feeling being someone's first. At least, another guy. He and Natasha lost their virginities to each other. And Tony was a known playboy way before they got together. So introducing Pietro to sexual activity was something fresh and fun and way hotter than he could've thought.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Since he can't focus on much else, Clint decides to get a head start on his cleaning. He figures he might as well get the place more presentable for Pietro anyway. Not that it matters that much if they'll mainly be in his bedroom. Clint washes the dishes, sweeps the kitchen and living-room floors, and takes out the trash. By the time he's done putting a new bag in the garbage can, it's <em>finally </em>noon. Barney passes by him and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"When you go to the store, make sure you grab the creamer I like."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Italian sweet cream, I know. See ya later, B."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Later, C."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And then he leaves. Clint practically jumps for joy as Barney gets in his car and drives off. Quickly, he goes to his room, takes off his clothes and hops in the shower. He hasn't had one in days. He's out in ten minutes feeling fresh and clean. When he goes into his room, there's text from his arriving guest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: On my way. I'll be there in about 15 minutes </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.........</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: I'll leave the door unlocked for you. Just come on in ;)</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>...</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Pietro: Awesome! </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Leaving himself naked, Clint scurries around his room trying to make it not so messy. Yeah Pietro's already been here but still. He gathers up his clothes on the floor, throws away some food wrappers lying around, and straightens up his sheet. After that, he lotions up his body, grabs out a bottle of lube and places it on his pillow. Then he lies spread eagle on the bed with his arms behind his head. Naked as the day he was born. His cock is already growing stiff just thinking about what he's about to do. And Pietro's reaction when he comes in. Right on cue, Clint hears the front door slowly open and footsteps approaching.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhh, hello?" he hears that familiar voice ask.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon in! I'm in my room!" Clint calls out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His heart is racing a million miles an hour as Pietro's footsteps draw nearer. They won't be having intercourse yet, but he's still plenty excited for what they're about to do. In just a few seconds, Pietro appears in the doorway to his room. The boy jumps, his eyes bulging wide at the sight of a naked Clint Barton on the bed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>"</b><em>O daome!</em>" he yells out, clutching his chest.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint smirks and beckons him in with his finger. Immediately, Pietro jumps on the bed and attacks his lips. Clint chuckles into their kiss as Pietro fiercely starts tonguing him down and running his hands all over his body. It's different making out with Pietro, but in a good way. Where as Tony was an expert who knew exactly what to do with his mouth and hit all of Clint's hot spots, Pietro is wild and animalistic and practically eating him. And it's turning Clint on in ways he never knew he could be. It's a struggle to keep making out with Pietro while trying to help him out of his own clothes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Jesus! Why are these so damn <em>tight!</em>" he asks while yanking off Pietro's compression shorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hello? Runner?" Pietro shoots back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As soon as the Sokovian is naked as well, Clint grabs him by the back of his hair and starts attacking the boy's jugular. Pietro's moans are music to his ears and spurring him on. As Clint licks and sucks on Pietro's neck, the boy's legs start kicking underneath him, nearly knocking Clint off the bed. Clint growls, grabs Pietro's legs and wrap them around his waist, causing their erections to press up against one another.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint! Fuck! <em>Fuck! </em>I- I'm gonna get a hickey!" he says between gasps.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Worry about it later." Clint replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This boy is his and he wants to mark him as such. The two of continue to roll around on the bed, their naked bodies entangled in a mesh of limbs and hot flesh. Pietro clawing Clint's back while they continue to passionately make out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"God, you are so fucking hot!" Pietro breathes at one point.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Back atcha, stud." Clint breathes back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he momentarily lets go of Pietro and lies on his back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Time to get to the fun part. I want you to do something for me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. Whatever it is, yes! <em>Yesss!" </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint can't help but chuckle at Pietro's eagerness. He's really enjoying this guy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I want you to do to me what I did to you in my car."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's eyebrows go all the way up. He gulps nervously, looking down at Clint's legs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"R-r-really? You want me to... finger-bang you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint can't help but laugh at the term. It was like a middle-schooler asking about sex. Pietro doesn't take too kindly to Clint's laughing and starts to scoot away from him. Quickly, Clint sits up and grabs Pietro's arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't laugh at me, Clint." the junior states seriously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint takes a deep breath and stops the laughter. He'd almost forgotten how sensitive Pietro can be. Very high sprung kid. As an temperamental orphan with a gruff sibling, Clint can relate pretty hard. He strokes at Pietro's hair with his other and puts their foreheads together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Just the way you asked that caught me off guard."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro leans forward, kisses him softly and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good. Now, if you're up for it, yes. I want you to finger-bang me."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This time they both share a quiet laugh together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then let's do it." said the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint takes the lube on his pillow and places it in Pietro's hand.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just repeat everything I did to you and you'll be fine."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I understand. Now lay down."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint's erect cock springs a string of precum at Pietro's sudden dom tone. Clint's been the main force this entire time, but the verse in him is curious about what it'd be like being fucked in the future by a younger guy. One with the thickest cock he'd ever encountered. Pietro gently pushes Clint down on his back and starts kissing him again. Clint groans as he runs his hands down Pietro's body and squeezes that perfect ass of his. Having Pietro on top of him is driving Clint insane with thoughts of fucking him. If he wasn't so commited to easing Pietro into this, he'd slide his cock inside of him <em>right now. </em>But, that time will come at a later date. Once they stop kissing to take a breath, Clint used his cirqe trained flexibility to spread his legs wide open and hold his ankles out. Presenting his awaiting hole to Pietro in all it's glory.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>O daome! </em>You can <em>do </em>that?" the junior asks incredulously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And a <em>whole </em>lot more. Now come on. I've been waiting for this allll day."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro sticks his tongue out in desire and nods. He squeezes some lube on two of his fingers, crouches down low, and rubs at Clint's entrance. The sensation makes him jump a little but he's ready.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. I'm uh, I'm going in." Pietro announces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint starts to chuckle again. But it's immediately cut off by a gasp as soon as Pietro's fingers slide inside of him. They immediately find that sweet spot inside that makes Clint sigh with pleasure.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuuuuck, yeah, man. Now just... work 'em a bit." he instructs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Like you did to me, right? And uh, how I do it to myself?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With that, Pietro strarts gingerly placing more pressure on Clint's prostate. His rhythm could use a bit of work, but the technique is near perfect. Clint lowers himself on Pietro's fingers, encouraging him to go a little bit faster. The boy quickly catches on and starts moving his hand at a quicker pace. Clint's tongue lolls out the side of his mouth as his partner goes to town. This feels really, <em>really </em>good. He reaches a hand down to tug at his dick but feels it slapped away. Before Clint can ask why, he feels a pair of hot, wet lips on his cock.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ohhh, fuck! At the same time?! Fuck, you're gonna make me cum already doing that." he pants.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This only seems to spur the boy on. Just as he did before, Pietro begins slurpping and bobbing on his cock in a fervorish fashion. Only this time while fingering him. Watching Pietro's face bounce up and down on his dick while his ass is being worked is too hot. With an arch in his back, Clint silently screams as he ejaculates hard into Pietro's mouth. He's in heaven as he releases his load. Unfortunately, the boy is caught of guard and ejects Clint's mouth, a pool of cum spilling over his lips as he starts coughing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Clint asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro snatches his fingers out of Clint's ass and jumps off the bed, continuing to cough. Clint hisses at the sensation of Pietro's fingers leaving so quickly, but ignores it and stands up next to Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm really sorry, P. You were just doing <em>really </em>good and-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's okay. I'm alright. Just, just gimme a heads up next time." Pietro interrupts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He coughs a little bit more then straightens himself up. Clint grabs his face with both hands and leans forward. Instead of kissing Pietro directly, he sucks on his bottom lip, lapping up the cum thay spilled out. Then Clint plunges his tongue into his mouth, giving Pietro's ass another gentle squeeze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Was I really that good?" the boy asks after they kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. And I know you'll only get better with more practice."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sure I will. You do know that you owe me a blowjob for almost choking me to death." he says with a cheeky smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint pushes Pietro back on the bed and lifts the boy's legs up in the air.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll give you a blowjob, ya little brat. And a little something extra."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What are you talking abou- OH!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro is cut off by Clint's tongue diving right into his hole. Clint moans as he wiggles his tongue around and sucks on tje sphincter. Eating out Pietro is something he's been wanting to do for <em>weeks </em>now. And it tastes just as good as he imagined. Pietro can't do anything but squirm as Clint practically starts tongue fucking his ass. The boy's squeals cause Clint to growl and really go to town. He lightly drags his nails down Pietro's legs, causing him to break out in pleasurable goosebumps.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes! Yes! Yesyesyesyesyesyeyseyessssssssssdsdss!" Pietro calls out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint knows he's already about to climax. With one last lick to that pretty pink hole of his, Clint moves his head up and gulps down on Pietro's thick, juicy cock. The boy howls as he cums, shooting a massive load down Clint's throat. Clint continues to suck him off, the hypersensitivity of Pietro's orgasm and the continued stimulation making him thrash about.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Va rog! Va rog! Prea mult!" </em>the boy cries out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint pops his mouth off Pietro's dick and starts licking his abs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Mmm. I like it when you speak your native tongue. What'd ya say?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro continues panting and convulsing as Clint keeps licking his naval region.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh god. I was saying 'too much'. 'Please, please'." he explains breathlessly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So does your first rimjob compensate for me <em>accidentally </em>standing you up and nearly choking you?" Clint asks with a smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro wheezes a laugh and nods enthusiastically.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of <em>course </em>it does! Plus I got to finger you so that's awesome. I have to say though, if that's what a rimjob does to me, what's it gonna be like when we... you know,... do it?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint chuckles devilishly as he kisses his way up Pietro's body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maximoff, I'm going to <em>wreck </em>you."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Clint's really making up for his trouble with Pietro. But where do they go from here? And will the rest of the Circle be able to all come together again? Hmmm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Called Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pietro tries to sneak another pack of chocolate chip cookies into the cart before Clint smacks his hand away. After cleaning themselves up, Clint decides to take Pietro with him to the grocery store. He let him grab <em>one </em>pack of cookies, but he needs to concentrate on getting actual food for the house. Since Barney's working late again he might need to make dinner for them both if Pietro wants to stay. </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I told you not to run me out my pockets, dude. I need actual groceries." Clint reminds him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fine, whatever." the boy replies. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint notices Pietro constantly adjusting the collar of his shirt. No doubt trying to cover the hickey he got during their romp. It's kind of cute honestly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Keep that attitude up and you won't be getting another blowjob anytime soon." Clint mock threatens.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro gets all pink in the face like he always does when Clint says things like that in public. As if the boy didn't just drunk lick his abs this past weekend.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry. Guess I'm used to Loki spoiling me." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint can't help but roll his eyes at the mention of Thor's brother.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Right. Him." he says with disdain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, I never thought to ask this before. What's your deal with him?" asked Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint scoffs as he grabs a can of green beans.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure you wanna know? I know he's your bestie." Clint says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well technically yes but... it's complicated." Pietro replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint pauses and looks at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, <em>now </em>I'm curious."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well,... I don't know. I mean, he kinda befriended us out of nowhere. He just sat down at our table at lunch on his first day and well, that was that. He seemed interested in us and well, it wasn't like people were lining up to hang out with Wanda and I."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint sighs deeply. He can understand. Boy can he understand. As much as he can't stand the sight of Loki, he can admittedly see the guy's charm and how people like the twins could take to him. This complicates things however since Clint has every intent on spending more time with Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I get it. So like, him and your sister. They for real?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shoves his hands in his pockets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Far as I can tell, yeah. And like I said, he spoils me. All the sweets I can ask for. And the phone was a gift out of nowhere." he continues.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint ponders what to say next. Does he tell Pietro that the first interaction he had with Loki involved him ramming Tony's car and putting his life in danger? That Loki constantly undermines Thor. Instigates fights. That he personally showed up at Clint's house just to stir shit between him and Tony for seemingly no reason? Not to mention him reveling in the drama that transpired at the party and God knows what else. Pietro picks up on Clint's hesitation and purses his lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint,... I'm aware there's something not quite right with Loki." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint is rather surprised at this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that so?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. In hindsight, he really, <em>really </em>egged me on at the party. He kept giving me drinks and pushing me to talk to you even though you weren't in a good mood. Like, I know he wasn't lying to me, but... I don't know. Am I making any sense at all?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint throws a box of rice in the shopping cart and sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You are actually. C'mon. I'll tell you more when we get out of here." he says to Pietro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The boy nods and doesn't say much else while they continue shopping. Before too long, Clint manages to get a healthy amount of actual food for the house. Including Barney's favorite creamer. He's even more of an asshole when he doesn't have his coffee the way he likes. With a little left over, Clint's able to buy Pietro a bag of mini Reeses cups. He of course finishes the bag during the short car ride home.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Back at the house, after Clint puts away the groceries, he sits Pietro down at thr kitchen table and tells him about every interaction he's had with Loki. From Hood Ornament to the impromptu visit. Pietro is surprisingly still and quiet throughout the whole thing. By the time Clint's done, Pietro is just crossing his fingers and staring at him thoughtfully.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"After that well, you already know the rest." Clint finishes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's an interesting experience these past few days. Indulging in more conversation than he has in god knows how long. Pietro scratches at his scalp while trying to figure out how to feel.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm really sorry to put this all on you, P. But you deserve to know how your friend really is." Clint adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>As much as it pains him to realize this, Clint kind of has Loki to thank for him and Pietro getting together. However, the events leading up to it were messy and problematic and the fallout from everything is still happening. And all just because he wanted some "entertainment". Little prick.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I um,... Wow. This is a <em>lot, </em>Clint. I... I feel torn, y'know?" Pietro says quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint reaches out and gently takes one of Pietro's hands. He doesn't say anything. Neither does Pietro. They both just sit there at the table like that for a minute. Clint lets him sit there and process. The truth can really suck sometimes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Should I confront him about this? I mean, he's dating my sister." Pietro asks after a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint shrugs and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Maybe. Better you talk to him than me cuz uh, I'm about ready to slap fire from him the next time he provokes me. Just keeping it one-hundred, man."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thinking about that game of Hood Ornament in particular still haunts Clint sometimes. If just one thing went wrong while Loki was ramming them, he could've ended up hospitalised or worse. Clint's actually really glad that Tony apparently punched Loki.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Too bad I missed that. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro starts drumming his fingers on the table. He looks like he's simmering with anger now. Clint recognizes that look instantly. He's felt it far too often.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think I need to go home." the boy says quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me give you a ride." Clint offers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Willshire Pines wasn't exactly around the corner. Pietro nods and gets up from the table. Clint grabs his keys and leads him out to his car.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro still doesn't say much on their way to his place. Clint offers to pick up some food for him but he doesn't seem interested. It makes Clint a little sad on the inside. Their day started off <em>so </em>well. He was hoping for round 2 later on but that clearly wasn't in the cards. The whole time Pietro is chewing on his lower lip and clenching his fist. Clint has no idea what's going to happen, but he hopes Loki gets reprimanded and that Wanda won't be too salty. Once he's in the parking lot, Pietro goes to open the door. Before he can open it, Clint presses the lock button and grabs Pietro's arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey. Don't be too rash about this." he advises.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhh, okay?" Pietro responds, confused.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm just saying try to be level-headed when you talk to him. You know how crafty Loki can be." adds Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro takes a deep breath and exhales.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay." he says. A little calmer this time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint leans in and kisses him softly. Pietro shockingly doesn't push it further than a kiss which is kind kf disappointing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Text me later."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay." Pietro repeats.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The junior gets out the car and waves goodbye as Clint drives away. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Back home, Clint feels kind of down. He's used to being home alone, but he was so looking forward to spending another full day with Pietro. And he's still <em>really </em>not up to speaking with the Circle. Except Natasha of course. Who he remembers he needs to call anyway. Clint dials her number and puts the phone on speaker as he fires up the stove to make himself a grilled cheese. She of course answers in less than three rings.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sup Nat." he greets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Be honest with me, Clint. You still in a mood after yesterday?" asks his best friend.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint shrugs even though she can't see it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Eh. More or less. Hung out with Pietro for a while today so that kept my mind occupied. But I haven't spoken to any of the others if that's what you were wondering."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh please. I'm not stupid. If anything, I'm on your side. For the most part."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Heh. Glad to know you're still in my corner."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Always. I do kinda have a weird question for you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Go ahead."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You think Bruce and I could meet Pietro? Like, officially?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint nearly drops his butter knife on the floor. He's so caught off guard, all he can say is,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda and Loki are sitting together on her bed looking through her sketchbook. She'd been working on some landscape drawings recently and wanted her boyfriend's input. Boyfriend. It's a term she's getting used to but it's growing on her. The smell of his peppermint cologne surrounds her while he's gently hugging her from behind and admiring her artwork. Wanda's grown to adore this scent. He wears it well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I like this one especially. Is it a particular landscape?" Loki asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The one he was asking about was a hilly meadow with tall grass and cattails.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. It's an open field by our old home." Wanda replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Back in Sokovia you mean?" Loki asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. When we were little, my brother and I would spend a lot of our time in that field. I usually just sat and enjoyed the fresh air. Pietro would run around the open space until his legs couldn't work anymore. Or until our parents called us in."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki rests his chin on her shoulder and gives her a kiss on the cheek.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you miss it? Sokovia?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda closes her eyes. She tries not to think about her home country a lot. Growing up, their parents were dirt poor. Many nights they were barely able to get by on food. Their mom worked late nights and their father was too injured to get a job. Then, the raids happened. When they were ten years old, a tragic bombing from a neighboring providence rained down on their complex. Luckily the twins were outside when it happened. But unfortunately, their mother and father were not. Immediately following the funeral service, the twins were taken in by their only living grandmother and brought to America soon after.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It makes Wanda choke up just thinking about it. Everything her and her brother went through. And how for years, they resigned themselves to be loners at school. They figured all they needed was each other.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sometimes. Our lives were rough but, Sokovia was our home. It's... Complicated." she says tensely.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki gives her a loving squeeze from behind.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I know what it is like to miss your home." he states somberly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It was not my choice to come here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That sucks. I mean, at least you have your family." Wanda says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Their grandmother is a lovely woman who's taken care of them the best she can. But she's elderly and unable to work anymore and spends most of her day sleeping. Loki scoffs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They are hardly family, lady Wanda." he practically spits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda is about to respond when the sound of the front door opening and closing catches her attention. Pietro was home. Her brother steps into the room looking not too happy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's wrong?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She figured him going to see Clint would lift his spirits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I need to talk to you." Pietro says pointing to Loki.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The Asgardian raises his brows.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Me? Is everything alright?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Now, Loki." Pietro demands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hold the hell on here, what's with the hostility? Why do you two need to talk?" asked Wanda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Stay out of this, sister." her brother warns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda shoots up from her bed and crosses her arms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Scuzati-ma</em>? Who the <em>hell </em>do you think you're talking to? Anything you need to say to Loki I can be right here for!" she retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda appreciates Pietro's protective nature, but she'll be damned if she lets him dismiss her like this. Loki steps between them and places his hands in the air placatingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let us calm down my dear Maximiffs. Now tell me Pietro, what is it you wish to discuss?" he asks calmly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro takes a quick deep breath and then just unleashes a million of questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Why'd you do it? Why'd you ram your car into Tony's while Clint was on the hood? Why'd you go around pressing everybody's buttons? Why do you stress out your brother? Why did you go to Clint's house just to mess with his head? And why did you <em>really </em>push me at that party? Have you just been playing us the whole time?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda is stunned by all this new information. She knew Loki was a sly fellow but... wow. She looks at Loki who seems taken aback by this confrontation.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can assure you my friends, I have not been 'playing' you. Of all my faults, my companionship with you both has been truly sincere." the Asgardian tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda can tell he's being genuine about that, but once again she can sense him carefully navigating his words.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So what you're saying is, the rest of it's true, right?" she says with her arms crossed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"They don't seem like perfect people, but from what I can tell, none of them have really done anything to you." she adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki clears his throat and starts tugging at his collar.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"In my defense, Thor and I had a rather tumultuous relationship in the past. And I am not on exactly good terms with Odin."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow. I mean,... that's the best you got? How am I supposed to take <em>anything </em>you say seriously now?" he asks incredulously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just a minute now, friend Pietro. Did I not gift you with new clothes, a brand new phone and yet <em>another </em>opportunity with Clint? I know that is where you have been today." Loki counters.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And how am I supposed to know whether or not that wasn't just you using me for entertainment again if that went wrong?" Pietro retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, would you stop it already?!" Loki exclaims. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Both of the twins are stunned by this sudden outburst. Loki is usually so calm and collected. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You got what you wanted, did you not? You would not have had the spine to approach Clint at the party had I not pushed you. And you ended up being the highlight of the night by receiving that lapdance! So if anything, I deserve a goddamn 'thank you'!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now Wanda has to intervene.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"A 'thank you'? Loki, you reveled in the spectacle of that friend group's drama. And you manipulated Pietro to do all that even though you knew it wasn't the right time or place." she points out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki looks between both Maximoffs and grimaces deeply.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"As if you two had <em>no </em>part to play in that? Pietro, you would have done <em>anything </em>to jump Barton's bones. And you Wanda, you openly knew I wanted to go to the party to witness Stark's challenge play out <em>precisely </em>how I expected it would. I yank you both out of those shells and shed some light in your lives and now I am the bad guy?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before she can think about it, Wanda strikes her hand clear across Loki's cheek. He gasps and jumps back, mouth agape with disbelief. Pietro is behind her radiating with anger. Wanda herself isn't too peachy. She can't believe this is the guy she'd been seeing lately. The guy who's charms and slick words she'd fallen for. A guy who <em>dared </em>speak to her and her brother like this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Leave." Wanda quietly warns.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki opens his mouth to say something else until Pietro threateningly balls hos fists. The Asgardian hangs his head in defeat and sighs as he walks out of their room. The second he's out of sight, Wanda turns around and hugs Pietro tight. She was already feeling blue reflecting on their past in Sokovia. This whole conversation drives her over the edge and she begins to cry on her brother's shoulder. He pats her back and lets it happen.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry, Wanda." he whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, Pietro. <em>I'm </em>sorry."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Both Loki and the twins bring up good points. What do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Do Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry i haven't updated in forever but please enjoy and comment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>The next day,.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Spring Break is almost over already. But things have stayed interesting to say the least. During Natasha's phone call with Clint yesterday, he somehow agreed to have her and Bruce meet Pietro. Natasha is admittedly hesitant about this, but Clint is still special to her and she doesn't know much about the Maximoff kid. She wants to see what Clint is so fond of. And if he's <em>actually </em>over Tony. Natasha would be lying if she said she didn't miss having Stark around. Breakup or no breakup, things just aren't the same without him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>While she and Bruce were hanging out at Groot's for another morning coffee date, Bruce gets a text that makes his eyebrows go up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's going on?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Danny just texted me. I totally forgot I gave that guy my number at the party." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha's memory of Danny is a bit fuzzy. She was <em>heavily </em>cross faded most of the night. But from what she can recollect, Danny was an okay guy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Interesting. What'd he say?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He said he's hanging out with Jessica at her place if we wanted to come chill out and uh,..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce looks back and forth making sure nobody can hear them. It's surprisingly busy for it being mid morning. He leans in close and whispers,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If we wantd to buy off him. He says he's 'got the hookup'."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha puts her hands behind her head and leans back in her chair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, do you? To be honest, we could use a change of scenery from the group." she points out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She knows the tension between everyone <em>needs </em>to be dealt with. She'd just rather take her time getting to that for the moment. That whole argument still feels a little fresh in her mind. Bruce blushes as he hunches over.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know. I mean, maybe? Cuz I, I obviously enjoy the stuff and um, Danny seems pretty chill. You sure you're up for it?" he asks her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If you haven't noticed lately, I don't <em>hate </em>being so sociable anymore. If you wanna go over there I'd be up to it. You're not the only one who could use a good buzz right now."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Psh. Tell me about it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Exactly."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then Natasha gets a bright idea.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And you know who else could? <em>Clint fucking Barton. </em>Let's have him and Maximoff come along."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bruce starts to twiddle his thumbs together.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't see why not. After all, he's the one with the car."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Fair enough I guess."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha immediately breaks out her phone amd texts her partner.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Hey dummy. Bruce and I got invited to hang out with a friend of Jessica's who can sell some weed. You and Maxipad should come </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.........</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint: Haha very funny. Kinda weird but idk. Maybe. I havent gotten high in frever</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>......</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Exactly. This could be a good way for us all to get to know each other</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>......</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint: I guess nows a gud time as any. Im actually on my way to get him rite now. Wheres this guy @?</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: At Jessica's house. Come swing by Groots and grab Bruce and I after u get your boytoy</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.......</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint: PLS do not call him that. Hes already kinda skittish about meeting u</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: I'll behave as long as he does</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint: Fair enuf. Also, I MIGHT be having his sister with us</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Seriously? Isnt she with Thor's dickhead brother</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>......</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint: Pietro told me last nite they all both into it with him sooooooo yea</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me; Huh. Well, itll be nice to have another female around</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Clint; I knew ud apreciate that. Gimme about 20 and ill be there </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: roger that </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha looks up from her phone and looks at Bruce with a small grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's in. And he's bringing Pietro <em>and </em>Wanda." she tells him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hold on. I thought you all said Wanda was with Loki. Oh <em>god, </em>he's not coming too, is he?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck no. Apparently the little bastard blew it."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?.... Wow. Holy shit."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha drums her fingers on her coffee cup. She has no idea what to expect. But this should be interesting none the less. She knows very little about the Maximoffs. But if Wanda was smart enough to break if off with Loki, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Jane amd Thor are inseparable so she could use some more female company.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Twenty-five minutes later, Natasha recieves a text from Clint saying he's out front. She and Bruce both leave the restaurant and see the unmistakable purple Saturn in the parking lot. Pietro is in the passenger's seat. Wanda in the back. Natasha and Bruce both sit in the back with her and Clint drives off. The vibe is.... Awkward at first for sure. Wanda's laying her head on the window and not looking at anyone. Pietro meanwhile has his leg bouncing incessantly like he's a ball of energy. Clint looks at Natasha through the rearview mirror and eyebrows her. He's silently asking her to break the ice. Natasha eyes him back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No. You do it. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he eyes her even harder. She can tell what he means.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>This was your idea. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And yeah. He's right. Luckily, Bruce picks up on the tension and decides to speak up first.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So uhhhh, nice meeting you two. Like, offcially. I mean,... Well, y'know."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks." Wanda says quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha can relate to her vibe. Slightly stand-offish but not unwelcoming. She seems like she's got a good head on her shoulders. Clint has to nudge Pietro to get him to talk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh uh, same, I guess." he says, unsure.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, anyone else find it kinda funny we're all going back to Jessica's? Considering how most of us left last time." Natasha brings up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro blushes furiously and starts tugging at his sleeves.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh... I um... Kinda. Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Relax, man. Shit happens." he quips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda rolls her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It certainly does." she says sarcastically.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha can't help but grin at her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I like this one. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nobody else says much of anything for the rest of the drive. So far Natasha still feels a little uncertain. Clint's rushing into things for sure but so far, Pietro seems... Okay. Kinda fidgety and <em>definitely </em>on edge at the moment. She hopes to see more of his personality if he'll relax soon. Wanda for sure seems like her type of vibe. But, she's going through a breakup as well so she probably won't be interacting with them much today. Bruce wraps his fingers in hers. She grabs back. Gives him a gentle squeeze to thank him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's weird showing back up at Jessica's house. There aren't cars up and down the street or a hundred rowdy teenagers this time. Since Bruce and Natasha were the ones invited, they go up to the door first. Clint and the Maximoffs stand behind the couple as they knock on the door. Jessica opens the door and smirks. With her jet black hair, pouty lips and edgy demeanor, Ms. Jones is an attractive yet unconventional type of girl. And the party queen of Marvel High. Natasha wonders if under different circumstances if they could've been friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, there you guys all are. Danny told me you'd all be stopping by. C'mon in. I got snacks." she says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro seems to light up at the word 'snacks'. As they all step in, Natasha is instantly hit by the smell of something earthy and smokey. Something that isn't weed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is... is that sage I smell?" asks Wanda.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, actually. Danny comes over a lot and he likes to burn it when he does his thing." Jessica answers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhhh, what thing?" Bruce asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jessica points them towards her living room while she goes into the kitchen. Natasha and the others go into the living room and see Danny with his eyes closed doing yoga poses. A bowl with a stick of burning sage in front of him. He's a tall, slender boy with curly blonde hair and a green hoodie. When he opens his eyes, he smiles and bows to them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah! Namaste, everyone." he greets.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha can't help but chortle. She wouldn't hang out with this guy on a regular basis but he's very intriguing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Were we uh, interrupting something?" asks Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not at all. I just like to do a little bit of yoga before I smoke sometimes. So, are you all looking to buy or is it just Bruce?" Danny replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint looks at Pietro and Wanda who are noticeably a little uncomfortable with the idea of smoking weed. Natasha herself wouldn't mind having a little something on the side for herself. Her foster parents wouldn't approve but she can sneak.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Depends on whatcha got. If it's what we had at the party, I might get a bit." she admits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hell, I'll throw down, too." Clint chimes in.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good. Cuz I've been growing this dope new strain called Iron Fist. Packs a punch if you know what I mean." Danny says with an eyebrow wiggle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He pulls out a sack of the green stuff out of his back pocket. The twins eyes bulge to their fullest. It's clear they've never actually seen it in person before.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You aren't sketched out, are you? I thought you guys were from Amsterdam or something." Danny speaks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro clears his throat and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sokovia actually."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm not freaked out. It's just, this is new is all. We wouldn't be here if we had an actual problem with it." Wanda adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Far out, man. Feel free to partake if ya want." Danny offers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But first," Jessica interjects as she enters the room with a 2 liter of Pepsi and a bag of Doritos,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You want the alakazam? We need the green eggs and ham. This is a business."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And with that being said, the teenagers all gather on Jessica's couches and handle the transactions. Bruce and Natasha buy a decent amount for themselves to enjoy for the rest of the week. Clint just gets a dime bag. Her, Bruce, Clint, Danny and Jessica then proceed to roll a few blunts and pass between them. And pretty soon, the living room is cloudy with smoke but filled with coughs and goofy laughter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck, Danny. You were right. This shit packs a punch. Job well done." Clint compliments.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I've definitely outdone myself, brother." Danny replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro, who is noticeably clingy with Clint, looks completely unsure what to do with himself. His hands never stray too far from his (boyfriend?)'s body even though he doesn't want to participate.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda sits on the carpet by Natasha's foot and still not really talking. Natasha feels kind of bad for her. She must be feeling like a third wheel at the moment. Natasha has Bruce. Clint has Pietro. They're not going out but Jessica and Danny are best buds it seems. Poor Wanda doesn't have a significant other with her. Not anymore. When it gets to Natasha's turn in the rotation again, she nudges the girl's shoulder and presents her with the blunt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey. No need to be shy. We're cool. I can assure you." she says with a welcoming grin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It wasn't too long ago when someone presented her with an opportunity to become potential friends. It feels nice to do the same. Wanda pushes some of her dark brown hair behind her ears and looks up at the redheaded senior.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You promise?" she asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Natasha chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. I know this is a bit... unconventional, but Clint's been my best friend for years. And any friend of his is a friend of mine. I know you had a bad of bad luck with Loki it turns out. But you can count on me to be real with you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ditto." Bruce contributes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda sighs. But she also smiles. For the first time since they've met her.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Alright then." the girl responds cautiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She finally accepts the blunt from Natasha and takes a hit. She instantly is wracked with a series of harsh coughs, but her demeanour lightens up almost instantaneously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Holy shit! So <em>that's </em>what that's like!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Far out, my Sokovian friend!" Danny cheers from the other side of the couch.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda passes the blunt to Jessica who puts it in Pietro's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do I <em>have </em>to?" the boy whines.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jessica licks her lips and chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Let me remind you of something; in my house, <em>Im </em>the captain of the motherfuckin' boat. Everyone else is already on board, amigo. You in or out?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro just sort of stares awkwardly at the blunt for a second. Jessica isn't budging.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's not that bad, brother." Wanda pipes up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But her coughs don't seem to be swaying her brother's opinion. Natasha doesn't approve of peer pressure, but she does find this kind of amusing. Just then, Clint wraps an arm around Pietro and gives him a nice squeeze.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Listen, P, just take one puff. If you don't enjoy it, you don't gotta do it again. And I'll be right here for you if things get weird for your brain." he coaxes the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro rolls his eyes and snatches the blunt away from Jessica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Everybody keep telling what to do." the boy grumbles under his breath.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He takes a bigger inhale than he should and begins coughing like he has Miner's Lung.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Eugh! My throat is on fire!" he exclaims.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeahhhh. You get used to that." Bruce says with a snicker.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shoves the blunt into Clint's hand. He does <em>not </em>seem swayed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>XxxxxxxxX</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Half an hour into the smoke session, all seven of them are all in equally giggly and higher spirited mood. Both Maximoffs have relaxed significantly and are smiling more than they have around other people in a <em>very </em>long time. After demolishing the family bag of Doritos, Danny offers to go in the kitchen and throw a frozen pizza in the oven. Jessica brings out a bottle of Jack Daniels to get herself cross-faded. Natasha and the rest of her friends decline her offer to share. After the party, none of them really want to drink again for a while.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's a significant difference in the Maximoffs most of all. Both Wanda and Pietro are red-faced and laughing hard as Natasha, Bruce, and Clint indulge in talking about past shenanigans with The Circle. Pietro is especially handsy with Clint, but now it seems more out of comfort than needy nervousness.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So then, Sam tells Tony 'Don't nobody want no crunchy ass potato salad'." Bruce says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Everyone bursts out into another fit of rib-cramping laughter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Wait, what does that even mean?" Wanda asks while wiping away a tear.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Something about eggshells or something. I don't eat potato salad so I got nothing." Clint replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You don't? But it's <em>sooo </em>good." says Danny.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh please. That shit tastes like a car payment." Jessica retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ugh! How long is that pizza gonna take? I am <em>starving.</em>" Pietro asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Munchies are real." says Bruce.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Absolutely fucking are. But I thought you exclusively ate sugar." Clint says jokingly to the boy who's all but placed himself on Clint's lap.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Not true. I actually eat a lot healthier than you think." Pietro replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Wanda rolls her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh <em>please. </em>If it isn't every dessert imaginable, you're gorging yourself on paprikash or shwarma. <em>Hardly </em>healthy."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro throws his last chip at her but completely misses. Clint gives Pietro a kiss on the cheek which makes him blush furiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I think it's cute. You're definitely easy to shop for." Clint says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up." Pietro says weakly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He knows he can't resist affection. Plus, Clint wasn't wrong.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Speaking of shwarma, remember the first tine we actually tried it a few months ago?" Bruce brings up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, that's right! Man that shit was good." said Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you get them from that Mediterranean place over on 8th Avenue?" asks Jessica.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup. We'd never been there before but Tony really wanted to try it." Clint replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro chews on his lower lip, going quiet again. It's really the first time Tony's been brought up since they started hanging out together. Pietro still has no idea how to feel about the guy. For the better part of three years, he'd simply thought Stark was just kind of a show off, spoiled, rich prick. Nothing more. Nothing less. But then he started dating Clint. Badass, introverted, lower middle class Clint. There <em>must </em>have been something special about Tony if those two of all people started going out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Maybe it's because he's buzzed now, but suddenly Pietro kind of tunes out the rest of everyone talking. His mind is now fixated on Tony. He and Clint talked a little bit about their relationship, but not the heavy details of what happened leading up to it. Or their eventual split. Clint is such an amazing guy. But Tony doesn't seem so bad himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'm glad I'm with him now but... Why would Clint give that up? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>xxxxxx</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>An hour or so later after they all devoured the pizza and smoked some more, Danny ends up passed out on the couch taking a weed nap. Natasha and Wanda start having a nice chat with each other while Bruce and Clint do the same. Jessica is on her phone and nursing her bottle of Jack. Which leaves Pietro alone with his continuing thoughts. The weed has done wonders for him physically. Normally jittery and bouncy, his nerves have never felt more gooey. His throat is dry and his eyes are red but his spirits are sky high. Just like he is. He just hopes he and Wanda sober up before they go home. Their grandmother would <em>not </em>approve of this.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey Jessica, can I use your bathroom?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Right upstars. First door on the right." she answers,</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And don't redecorate in there."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro giggles as he slowly stands up. She's funny. He cheesily blows Clint a kiss. The older boy shakes his head but smirks anyway.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>While handling his business on the toilet, Pietro starts scrolling through his Instagram on his phone. He's got several texts from Loki, but no way is he even opening those messages. The weed is the only thing calming him down at the moment, and he doesn't even want to see the Odinson's name right now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's some new posts from people at school he neither knows nor cares about. Clint doesn't have any social media so nothing to check out there. However, there are pictures of him through past posts with his friends. Pietro searches up Bruce's profile since he actually has one. Plus he and that Natasha girl seem really nice so far. He's glad he got to meet them. Bruce doesn't have many posts, but scrolling down, Pietro notices a group shot of him and his crew from a little over a month ago. It's Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Loki's older brother, that Steve guy, and Tony. The picture shows them sitting around a table. With shwarma. One of Pietro's favorite dinners and the <em>very</em> thing they were all just talking about earlier. Clint is throwing up a middle-finger to the camera. Very classy. Tony has his arm around him and is smiling at him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro turns his head curiously. Tony has a nice smile. A very nice smile. And <em>really </em>cool hair. All slicked back and shiny. Pietro can admire the guys style. Out of sheer curiosity and something else he can't explain, he clicks on Tony's profile. Unlike Bruce's sparse page, Tony has <em>thousands </em>of posts. Many of them selfies or a new fancy car or whatever. But jesus. He <em>is </em>handsome. Like, way more handsome than Pietro's ever noticed before. He continues scrolling, chuckling at so many of his selfies and outfit showcases. And <em>then, </em>he sees one of Tony shirtless with a pair of sunglasses. Pietro stares at it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh no, he's hot! </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's eyes give Tony's slender but well defined body a once over. Smooth chest. Glistening tan. A well trimmed happy trail going down his flat tummy. His pelvic region peaking out of the top of his red and gold shorts. Mmm. Pietro can't help it. Tony Stark is a really good looking guy who just <em>oozes </em>charm and sex appeal.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I wonder what it was like when he can Clint would- </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Pietro's thoughts are interrupted by banging on the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You've been in there a while man. You good?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's Clint's voice on the other side of the door. Pietro hurries and exits out of Instagram and goes to wipe himself.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uh, y-y-yeah I'm fine!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He can't help but wonder what the hell was he doing checking out his (boyfriend?)'s ex just now. Maybe he and Clint will talk about it later?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know there's many characters but I just wanted one more chapter with this universes version of Jessica Jones and Iron Fist cuz I have fun writing them. Anyway, what do you think of the rift in the friend group? And Pietro checking out Tony's profile?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Progress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please follow and comment. Storyline is progessing slowly but surely. There's just a lot to unpack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve looks outside his bedroom window and sighs sadly. It's Friday. Which means it's officially been a week since the party. It's crazy how fast it's gone by already. Spring Break was going to be over in a few days. That means Bucky and Sam were going to be gone again soon. Also, Tony <em>still</em> hasn't responded to him. And their group in general seems fractured. To top it all, he's met an amazing girl he has no idea how much time he has left with. All Steve has wanted was to enjoy his week with his friends and to put an end to all the drama. Now, he feels like he has little to look forward to for the rest of his vacation. It just all really, <em>really </em>sucks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Eventually, Bucky walks into his room carrying a bag of McDonald's.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Look man, I know you're super into healthy shit, but I figured you could use some comfort food." he says with a smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"This stuff is crap." he grumbles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>But he reaches in and grabs a handful of fries anyway. Bucky knows he can't resist junkfood when he's feeling down.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So, are you gonna introduce me to Peggy before I go back to college?" Bucky asks with a cocky smile.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve munches on his fries and sighs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Man, these are good. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I mean,... I don't know. I like her a lot and I'd love for her to meet you, but she doesn't even know how long she's going to be here before she goes back to London." Steve replies sadly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Dude, it's not like she's your fiance. I'm leaving Sunday night and I wanna give her the best friend seal of approval."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve can't help but chuckle. He's really glad Bucky's around. He's really missed him. Having him stay at his house during Break feels just like the sleepovers they used to have when they were little. Only now they <em>both </em>have muscles. And a lot more friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're right. Maybe I'm taking this all too seriously." says Steve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky bites into his burger and shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah. You just got a lot going on. And you care about your peoples." he states.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve runs his hand through his bed-hair. He hasn't bothered getting it together today.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"It's just, T'Challa's gone and Thor's upset and Clint's upset and Tony's ghosted on us and... It'll be a while before I get to see you and Sam again."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve hangs his head low. The fries are hardly cheering him up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I just wish I knew what to do man." he adds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky pushes some of his hair out of his face and sets his burger down for a second.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I get it, Stevie. Really I do. I'm gonna give you some advice; don't do anything."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve looks up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Anything?" he asks incredulously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Anything." </em>Bucky responds steadfastly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Everybody needs to process things their own way in their own time. You saw what happened at Thor's house. All of that needs to heal on it's own. And it's got <em>nothing</em> to do with you. You've been the peacekeeper of your group, but it doesn't seem to be working anymore."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then the older boy puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and continues.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So I say, enjoy what time you have left. With me. Sam. And <em>d</em><em>efinitely </em>Peggy. Let that shit sort itself out. And you'll all be back to your normal shenanigans in no time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve licks his lips. Digesting everything Bucky just said to him. He has a point. Steve has done <em>nothing </em>wrong. All he's wanted was peace. For everyone to just get along and go about the last of their school year. But for the most part, he's been given a lot of grief. Tony and Clint's back and forth. Loki. The Pietro situation. The fight at school. Not to mention the party. A party he wasn't even fully sure he wanted to attend, but his friends convinced him it would be a fun way to celebrate his eighteenth. They assured him nothing would ruin it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>We all know how that turned out. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And then the fight at Thor's house a few days ago. It's just all too much. Bucky was right. Why should Steve do anything about it if all anyone's gonna do is argue or ghost? The blond exhales a weak chuckle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess the college life made you little wiser, huh?" he jokes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky playfully punches Steve's arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You may have that bodybuilder physique now, but you're still that same dork you've always been."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. A dork <em>you </em>befriended once upon a time."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bucky throws another punch. This Time Steve blocks it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up. Now, what do you say we go pick up Sam from the hotel and pay a visit to Ms. Carter?" Bucky suggests.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve smiles for the first time in a while and eats some more fries.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. Let's do that."</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>xxxxxxxxx</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy, Bucky and Sam all laugh as Steve indulges in stories of his childhood with Bucky. Taking up on Bucky's suggestion, Steve indeed went to grab Sam from the hotel. After the argument at Thor's house, Sam needed a day or two away but he was ready for some more hangout time. Steve also called Peggy and asked her to meet them at Groot's. There they took a seat at a table outside with coffee and tea. This was Peggy's first time at this particular cafe and she seemed to be enjoying herself and the present company. It was the dose of positive energy Steve seriously needed. He loves his Circle, but he could use a few days from them as well it seems.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You should have seen us, man. He looked like idiots." Steve continued.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was telling them a particular story of a Halloween when he and Bucky were ten years old and both decided to go trick-or-treating dressed as Superman.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh come now. I'm sure you were both adorable." Peggy said with a wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know how adorable we could've been wearing blue onesies with red towels as capes. It was the best his mom could come up with since she didn't have a lot of money at the time." said Bucky.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes well, anything like that looks cute when you're a child." Peggy replied.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh you should've seen this guy at Stark's costume party a couple months back. He apparently wanted to be Superman <em>again." </em>Sam pointed out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey, it was an <em>actual </em>costume that time. And I filled out a lot more than my ten year old self." Steve defended.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy leans over and kisses Steve on the cheek which makes him turn fuschia pink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You sure have, <em>Captain." </em>she says suggestively.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, which one of you told her that was my nickname?" Steve asks his boys.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I had to." Bucky replied with a snicker.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve shakes his head but continues smiling. He's missed this. The simplicity. And the company of a beautiful woman. He'll always have a special place in his heart for Sharon. But Peggy just has an extra special something about her. When they have some private time later, he'll ask her if she knows for sure how long she'll be staying.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Some time later, while the four of them continue having delightful chatter, Steve here's his phone get a text notification. When Steve looks down, his eyes nearly bulge out. It's a text. From <em>Tony! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Uhh, I'm gonna go inside really quick and grab a muffin." he tells his friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good. Gives us a second to talk to ya girl here." Sam says with a smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Peggy crosses her legs and chuckles.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, I'd be <em>delighted. </em>Do grab me a cranberry scone, would you please?" she requests.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve gives her a salute.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, ma'am."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve goes inside the building and looks at his phone while he waits in line.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tony: Hey Cap. Just wanted to letcha know I'll be coming back tomorrow morning. But don't tell the others just yet. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve bites his lip while he ponders how to respond. Tony leaves them all to deal with the aftermath of his drama without even saying goodbye. Spends all of Break ignoring them. And now he doesn't want anyone to even know he's coming back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Except for me. But... Why? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve wants to ask a million other questions. But he just starts with,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Uuum, okay? If you don't want anyone to know, why tell me? </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.....</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tony: I need someone to talk to when I arrive. Thor probably wouldn't keep this to himself and I doubt anyone else wants to hear me divulge.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve rolls his eyes even though Tony can't see him. He's always prided himself on being a strong, supporting friend. The kind of guy you could go to with your issues. Hell, Clint did. Multiple times in fact. But now,... Steve doesn't quite feel so obliged. After all that, does Tony just see him as a convenient confidant? Tony's been brushing him off well before he even left for Italy. And now Tony thinks he can just come back and dump all his feelings onto Steve? After he <em>just </em>decided to take Bucky's advice and let things sort themselves out? No way. Steve shakes his head and responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: You might want to try someone else this time.</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>.......</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tony: Are you kidding me right now? You're ALWAYS trying to get up in my business. And now that I wanna talk you're gonna say no? </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>This hits a bit of a nerve with Steve. He likes Tony enough as a person and a friend. But he's spoiled. Arrogant. And sometimes his entitled ways come to the surface and really rub Steve the wrong way.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: I tried reaching out to you for the longest, man. Now I need some space for a bit. </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.....</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tony: Space?! I've been on another continent all week! Space? You know what, screw it</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Me: Hey don't get mad at me just because you thought I have infinite patience</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Tony: Whatever, Rogers. Thanks for nothing </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Steve squeezes his phone in anger. He's holding himself back from going on a tirade and telling Tony off. But that won't help anything. The last thing he wants is to be involved in yet <em>another </em>argument. Plus, Tony's always been one to push buttons when he gets angry. Instead of replying anymore, Steve shoves his phone in his pocket and goes up to the register. His lady awaits her cranberry scone.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor is tired. Emotionally drained. A little depressed actually. Much like Steve, all he wanted to do was fix things. However, he feels like he's run out of options now. For the past few days all he can think about is the rift in their group. And the part he played in it. As much as he hated to admit it, Clint was right about him. He should've handled Loki better. His brother seemed to be in a bit of a mood himself since the other day. He hasn't heard any smart mouthed remarks or received any looks. In fact, Loki looks bummed himself. Thor would like to be happy about it, but he doesn't want him that way. He wishes <em>everyone's </em>spirit would lift already. He knows he won't truly be happy otherwise. It was a Friday afternoon. Jane was at a family outing but promised she'd swing by as soon as it was over. Thor's lovely lady was the only bit of positive energy he'd been holding onto since the fight. She truly was the love of his life. He just wished it could do more to rid his inner funk. The negative vibes had really gotten to him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After taking a shower, Thor gets dressed and goes into the kitchen to grab one of his protein shakes. He'd been slacking off on his workouts since Break started and he figured now would be a good time as any to get into it before Jane came over. As he's pouring himself a glass, Thor notices Loki out the corner of his eye rummaging through the cabinet. The raven haired boy grabs a bag of catfood and goes to pour it into Mjolnir's food bowl. Thor nearly drops his glass. No way. Loki <em>hates </em>his cat.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Loki?" he asks incredulously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The younger Odinson turns and looks at Thor indifferently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? Something wrong?" he asks sarcastically.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. You are filling Mjolnir's dish."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"And your point being?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor sighs. There's no point in asking why Loki does anything anymore.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Why do I bother? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The blond simply takes his shake and starts walking away. It'll save him a headache.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were right." he suddenly hears behind him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor spins around on his heel. Surely he didn't just hear that.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I beg your pardon?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki sets the cat food aside and crosses his arms. His icy blue eyes look heavy and weary. Like he hasn't slept well.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You were right, Thor. Lady Wanda and friend Pietro. They dislike me now." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor is flabbergasted. This was certainly... news.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"May I ask what happened?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki rolls his eyes and answers,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What do you <em>think? </em>They discovered my true nature of course. And now I am,..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Loki cuts himself off and looks down at the ground. Thor can't believe this. He almost feels bad for him. The entire time since Loki's been back in his life, his brother had grown into a sharp young man with almost a Stark-like swagger. It would be admirable if he hadn't been such a prick on arrival. And now, all Thor sees is the sad little boy Loki used to be. Back when Thor was a prick himself. It's... not a good feeling. Without even thinking about it, Thor steps forward and reaches out to pat Loki on the shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I tried to warn you, brother. Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise as they say." he says gently.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And just like that, Loki's spark comes back as he slaps Thor's hand away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know <em>nothing</em>, you sentimental oaf." Loki spits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he storms off down the hallway. Normally, Thor would be upset that Loki lashed out at him again. Normally he'd pinch his nose in frustration and wonder why he even bothers. But now, all Thor can do is grin. Loki is finally learning. And it's a step in the right direction.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be a juicy one. Stay tuned</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cherry Popping Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B</p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint, Natasha, Bruce and the Maximoffs wave goodbye to Jessica as they leave her house. Danny is still sleeping on the couch but Jess says she'll tell him they said "thank you". After about another hour or so hanging out in her living room, Clint allowed himself to come down. He's still a little buzzed but he's sobered up enough to drive and he misses his own house. He definitely planned on hitting Danny up again in the future to buy some more.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It's weird really. Clint knew Tony partook in weed once in a while, but he never thought about smoking with him. He's not entirely sure why. He knew it'd probably be fun. Then again, there was a lot Clint didn't think about while he was with Tony. At least, until it was too late. Tony hasn't really come up on his mind a lot the past few days other than the stories that he shared just a while ago. Being with Pietro has been good for him. Better than he though. But he'd be lying to himself is he said he doesn't miss Tony a little. He wonders what he's been up to all week. And what things are gonna be like when school starts again. He's <em>really </em>not looking forward to the inevitable gossip. The looks everyone is going to give him. The things they'll be whispering under their breath when he walk by.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I just can't seem to ever escape that shit, huh?</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Clint</em> mostly quiet as he drives his current company out of the neighbourhood. But Wanda and Natasha seem to be particularly chatty with each other while Bruce and Pietro occasionally chime in. It makes Clint smile. Both of the Maximoffs were very apprehensive about this get-together when he picked them up earlier. Pietro in particular was antsy about meeting Clint's friends. Especially after hearing how... intense Natasha can be. He's glad they warmed up relatively easy. Clint knows it's only a matter of time before he'll be confronted by Thor and the rest if the Circle about what went down at Odinson's house. But the longer he can put that off the better.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint drops Natasha and Bruce off at Banner's house. Wanda, feeling much better and more at ease, decides to hang with them for a while. Clint knows Pietro wants some one on one time, so he has little issue letting Wanda go. Besides, Natasha is a grade A badass and her first female friend. She'll be in good hands. As soon as she, Nat and Bruce exit the car and enter the house, Pietro jumps from the passenger seat and hungrily attacks Clint's lips. Clint happily participates in kissing him back, grabbing the front of Pietro's shirt and intermingling their tongues.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry. I've been <em>dying </em>to do that all day." Pietro says when they break apart.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No worries, P. I'm not big on pda and I wanted to make a good impression on your sister."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can appreciate that. Now let's get out of here so you can give me a blowjob." the little twerp says with a smug wink.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint laughs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I've obviously been spoiling you. My mouth isn't going anywhere near your cock the next time you think you can be bossy with me." he jokes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Your threats mean nothing to me, old man. I'm too cute to resist for long." Pietro retorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He lifts his shirt and flashes his abs before giggling incessantly. Clint responds by roughly running his hands through the boy's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You're a little shit, you know that?" he asks with no bite.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro sticks his tongue out and starts laughing again. Clint grins as he starts the car and pulls out the Banner house's driveway. While cruising down the street on the way back to his house, Pietro surprises Clint with a question he wasn't expecting.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So um, what was it like with Tony?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint pauses as he comes apon a red light.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh. Ummm, you mean like in general orrrr....?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Being with him. I'm just... I don't know why I'm even thinking about it. Y-y-you don't have to answer that."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint takes a deep breath and looks into Pietro's eyes. The boy is blushing again. He seems flustered. But genuinely curious. Clint wonders where this is coming from. Pietro didn't seem to have a high opinion of Tony before.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"No, it's fine. I owe it to you to be honest about this kind of thing." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not opening up was the biggest problem he had with Tony. He swore to himself he wasn't going to make the same mistake with Pietro. So, when the green light hits and starts driving again, Clint talks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Being with Tony was... well, long story short, it was a lot. As you can tell, I'm not the most outgoing person. Tony came onto me first. Pretty hard actually. It made me angry at first. And then I was just confused. Aaand, that caused me to lash out. Once the dust settled and we said what we had to say to each other, I decided to take a chance on him. He's just as spoiled and ego centric as you'd think. But there's this whole other side to him. This thing about his personality that just,... drew me in. You following me so far?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro nods quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay, cool. Anyways, believe it or not, we were surprisingly compatible. Sure He's flamboyant and out there and <em>revels </em>the fact that he's disgusting rich. But also, he's generous. And honest. And funny and... he could be very sweet. He brought out a lot in me. More than I ever thought."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. Clint can sense a little bit of jealously coming off the boy. It's understandable. However, he <em>did </em>ask. He knows Clint has a history. So he's going to have to hear it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"However, he's also very pushy. And he's super talkative. And... part of me always thought he looked at me as something of a charity case. I mean, he is the heir to Stark fucking Industries. How could I not feel that way? He took a private jet to Milan for God's sake. But I'm getting off track. To be fair, I wasn't the most... forthcoming boyfriend with him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What's that mean?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint chews on his lower lip a bit. He's really not known for talking this much. But, Pietro deserves to know everything if they're going to be a thing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Honestly Pietro, I can be difficult. I never told him any details about my past. I basically had to be forced to be personal with him in any way. He wanted to be more public about our relationship. And buy me stuff. And go places. It all sounds nice objectively speaking but,... I'm just not like that. And I don't think he understood that until it was too late. And to top it all of he,..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint needs to pause. The final straw that broke them up is still processing in his brain. The look on Tony's face when he first said "I love you" to Clint. He looked so genuine. So gone for him. Like Clint was a found water source in a scorching desert. Like he was... precious. Something he so clearly just <em>isn't. </em>It was too much.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What? What happened?" Pietro asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Tony... fell for me. Like, for real. And when he told me those certain threw words, it felt like too much too soon. Of course, it didn't help I was feeling something for you." </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint tries adding a chuckle at the end, but it's half-assed. And Pietro knows it. Clint hopes he doesn't go quiet again. He's energy has been growing on him. Pietro suddenly starts blushing again and looks out the window.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I ask you one more thing?" the boys asks timidly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Might as well." Clint answers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's not sure where else this is going to go but screw it. He'll answer question the boy wants at this point. He's earned it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I just... I was wondering um... Sex."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint tries his hardest not to smile or giggle. He can tell whatever Pietro is trying to ask must be hard to get out. No pun intended.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What about it?" asks Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro blushes even further, his leg going back to being bouncy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Guess the weed's wearing off. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Sex. Sex. Uh,... with Tony. What um,... <em>O Daome, </em>this is a weird question."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Just spit it out, P. You're kinda weirding me out here."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay! I just wanted to know,... WhatwassexwithTonylike?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That last bit of the question all comes out so rushed, Clint barely comprehends it. But, wow. <em>Wow! </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro,... are you <em>sure </em>you want me to answer that?" Clint asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The boy nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I ask why?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Somehow able to keep his composure, Clint pulls over and parks in front of a random house. Pietro is unbelievably pink-faced at the moment. And Clint... Clint doesn't really know just <em>where </em>that's coming from. Who asks about their partner's sex life with their ex and doesn't tell them why they're asking?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro, are you absolutely certain you wanna know?" Clint asks one more time.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know what, if you don't wanna answer it, then don't, alright? Just don't make me feel weirder than I already do!" Pietro exclaims.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint quickly puts his hand on Pietro's shoulder to try and calm him down. This was clearly important to him. For some reason.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Calm down, P. I'm gonna answer you."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Yes</em><em>. </em>Are you ready? Because there's no going back."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Good."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint almost wants to kiss the boy. Pietro may be shy and sensitive, but he can hold his own. He's stubborn. Steadfast. Feisty.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A lot like me. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay then. I'll tell you. Sex with Tony was.... aces. He's very talented."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Talented, huh?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint licks over his top lip. Pietro is actually intruiged by this? How unexpected.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Very much so. It was good. Great, actually. I um... I bottomed for my first time with him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro clears his throat and adjusts his shorts a little. If Clint wasn't mistaken, he seemed turned on by that. Was... was Pietro turned on at the idea of Clint and Tony having sex?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He must be good at what he does then. A real expert." the boy says tightly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint leans foward. Getting in his face close enough to kiss without doing so just yet. He wants to test this really quick.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You wanna know what he did our first time together?" he purrs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro licks his lips and nods anxiously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He sucked my dick in the men's room at school. Then after he took me to a movie, he fucked me in the driver's seat of his car."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Whoah. Really?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint can see the pulse in Pietro's neck quickening. He's bouncing his legs like crazy. One of his most obvious tells when the boy gets upset. Or excited. And Clint can tell it's the latter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"H-how did he fuck you?" he asks quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint chuckles a bit. Despite what happened between them, Clint will <em>never </em>regret their sexlife or how it began. It gets him hot and bothered thinking back to that day. The day he realized the rumors about Tony in bed were <em>very </em>true.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He grabbed me, shoved his cock in me, and made me ride him until I screamed."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro can't supress the gasp that escapes him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>You? </em>Tony made <em>you </em>do that?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He sure did. Don't get it twisted, I fucked him silly <em>plenty </em>of times. But Tony Stark gives as good as he gets. And when I rode his cock, I shouted his name at the top of my lungs when I climaxed."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro, who's breathing very heavy now, reaches down and palms Clint's half hard erection through his shorts.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Take me to your bed. Right nowm" He demands.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint kisses him and peels off back on the road. He just hopes to god Barney isn't home right now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And he isn't. Which is good because as soon as Clint unlocks the front door, Pietro jumps up and wraps himself around Clint.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't care how but you need to make me cum, Clint!" Pietro says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint squeezes Pietro's perfect ass and nods.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll make you cum so hard you'll see stars, ya little brat." Clint growls.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Then he shoves his tongue in Pietro's mouth as he carries him down the hallway to his room. Once inside, Clint tosses Pietro onto the mattress and begins shucking off his clothes as fast as he can. Pietro doesn't even wait until Clint has his shoes off before he grabs him by the arm and yanks him on top of his body.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you gonna fuck me today?" he asks hopefully.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint doesn't answer him. Instead, he flips Pietro onto his stomach and pulls down his pants. Reveling in the sight of that perfectly round Sokovian bubble butt. It truly is a magnificent sight. Clint gives it a nice smack which makes Pietro jump and his cheeks jiggle.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>O daome! </em>Please Clint, I've been waiting for this <em>forever! </em>Fuck me! I promise I'm ready!" he begins begging.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint's having a dilemma. On one hand, he wants to hold off on having actual intercourse with Pietro. He wants to wait until they have a proper day plannned. Treat him. Spoil him. And take his time with his body. Make him feel special. On the other hand, Pietro seems more riled up than usual. And he's right here. Face down. Ass up. And <em>begging </em>for it. And from the looks of it, he wants Clint to pound him. Pound him hard. Clint licks his lips. He wants to do it. Really, <em>really </em>badly. When he gets spurred on like this, he turns animalistic. A real sex machine.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Clint, come <em>on! </em>If you're not gonna fuck me, then do <em>something!</em>" the boy yells.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint shakes his head out of his thoughts. He knows what to do.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro, grab my lube off the nightstand." he instructs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The boy does so with blinding speed and shoves it in Clint's hand. Then he wraps his arms around Clint and starts fervently kissing his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"So is it happening? Please tell me it's happening!" he asks in between kisses.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint grabs his jaw and stops the kissing. The he forces Pietro to look into his eyes and grins.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Lemme ask you something; have you ever imagined fucking me?" he questions.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro smiles shyly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Umm, yes. I want you to fuck me but, I also <em>really </em>like your ass." he admits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint grabs Pietro's hand and guides it down his back to his ass. Which the boy grabs with pleasure.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you like fingering me?" he asks.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck yes."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Did you imagine your big, <em>thick </em>cock in there?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. Yes I did."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint opens the lube and begins pouring a generous amount onto Pietro's erection. The boy's eyes go wide as he feels what's happening.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"P, I am <em>going </em>to fuck you. Very soon. But it'll be on <em>my </em>terms. Fucking you how <em>I </em>want. But right now, you are going to put that inside of me first." Clint explains.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Before Pietro can respond, Clint lifts up his hips, spreads his cheeks open, and sits on just the tip of his cock. Not quite penetrated yet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"C-C-Clint, you know I'm not gonna last, right? This is my first ti-OH MY GOD!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint chuckles as he lowers himself onto Pietro. He fights the urge to wince though. Pietro might not be as long as Tony, but he's far thicker. The boy's dick stretches him out internally like he's never felt before. It engulfs his anal cavity and <em>hurts so good. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You like that, P? How's that ass treatin ya so far?" he asks with strain.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro is gasping and shuddering and unable to form words. It turns Clint on, watching him sit there with his mouth wide open and squeezing his eyes shut.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>O daome! </em>Clint, this is too good! You're so tight! I can't hold it off!" he yells.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Then don't." Clint relpies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He sits himself fully on Pietro's dick, sighing with ecstacy feeling the boy's smooth balls press against his cheeks. Pietro kisses him as Clint bounced up and down, making sure to squeeze his muscles around his cock to make it even tighter. Clint bearhugs him as Pietro practically starts crying with pleasure. He knows what he's doing. He rides Pietro good and hard for exactly twenty-five seconds before he feels that familiar, wet sensation shoot up his rear. They both shout out as Pietro cums hard inside of him, borderline hyperventilating as Clint continues to ride him thuroughly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'm cumming! Still coming!" the boy announces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That's right, buddy. Keep cumming. I can feel it, P!" Clint responds.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He feels another wave go up inside of him as Pietro keeps gasping for air. Clint can tell he's overstimulated at this point, but he can't stop himself now. Pietro's cock feels absolutely incredible. And despite the orgasm he just had, the boy is still very hard and fully inside him. Clint picks up the pace, grunting like a caveman as he grabs Pietro's hair and continues moving his hips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck you feel <em>great, </em>Pietro! Keep fucking me, man!" he orders.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro then does just that. Without even needing to coach him, he grabs onto Clint's waist and starts thrusting upwards into him like a pro.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh yeah, Clint! You're gonna get another one out of me here in just a second!" he annouces.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint lolls his head back as the boy starts takijg control. Smacking his ass and licking the sweat off his collarbone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh god! You're so good at this!" Clint breathes out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's getting close to his own climax at this point. God, he's missed this!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Here I come! Oh fffffffuck I'm coming again!" Pietro yells.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Do it buddy! Me too!"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And with Pietro ramming up into him like a jackhammer, Clint only haves to givr himself three tugs and them <em>pow! </em>He erupts thick semen all over Pietro's gorgeous pecs. And Pietro fills him up even further with his own second load. Clint yanks Pietro by his bangs and smashes their lips together, making out heavily as they both ride out their ejaculate highs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now, both sweaty and sticky and musky, Clint very slowly lifts himself off of Pietro who falls on his back and starts trying to catch his breath. Clint's ass is already starting to feel sore. He can't believe he just popped this boy's cherry like that. That was <em>incredible. </em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Really good for a first time, huh?" Clint says jokingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro is quiet now though. Staring up at the ceiling. His eyes still wide. His erection still present but waning.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I just... I just did that. I fucked Clint Barton." he whispers out loud.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint wipes some sweat off his brow. He can relate to what Pietro's feeling. That almost surreal moment realizing you just preformed your first bonafide sexual act. It's the same way he felt after he and Natasha deflowered each other years ago.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ah</em>
    <em>. The joys of losing your virginity. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro's technique could use some work. And he's yet to go longer than a minute before ejaculating. But man is he fun. And surprisingly good for someone so inexperienced. And even Tony's never came inside him back to back like that. Clint is thuroughly impressed. His ass feels sore from being pounded so wildly like that with a cock that thick though. Pietro will only get better though. Clint will make it his personal mission.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You okay, P?" he asks while slowly sitting up.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro is still staring at the ceiling with his big, pretty bright silver eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I... I... <em>O daome. </em>I just had sex. Like, <em>real </em>sex." he whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint bends over and kisses one of Pietro's knees.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes. Yes you did." he coos.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro sits up and looks at him. There's still a hint of flush in his cheeks. That's only natural. But there also seems to be somw guilt in his eyes. He's not smiling.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh fuck. Did I move too fast again? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey. You don't regret this, do you? I mean I know I kinda sprung this on you but you were just so revved up and-"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Shut up. I mean, no. I don't regret it. It was <em>minunat."</em> the boy says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With that, His smile finally returns. Pietro looks so adorable like this. All hunched over with his hair tussled and acting shy even though he's shown himself to be a wild man in bed. Clint brushes some hair out of Pietro's eyes and smooches him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey. It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in. But you were good." he reassures.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What, I'm not aces too?" Pietro asks jokingly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aces. That's what Clint said to describe Tony earlier. In fact, this whole thing they just did was because of how turned on Pietro got talking about Tony. Of course it worked on him too and they just had hot sex but... Why did that just happen?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Pietro,... about Tony,... are you-?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Don't. Please just, don't bring that up right now." he interrupts,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I can't explain it, and I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Clint purses his lips. How is he supposed to take this? He's being thrown for a loop. Does Pietro have a thing for Tony now? And more importantly, does Clint still?</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens. Clint and Pietro are gonna have an interesting time when Tony returns, dontcha think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony's back!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Howard isn't there when Tony gets back. Of <em>course</em> he isn't there. Tony can't remember the last time he even saw the old man for more than a few minutes at a time. Not counting the business meetings he's forced to go to after school sometimes. The ones Howard insists are what Tony needs to prepare for. After all, that was their deal.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony could've gone to college at thirteen if he wanted. He knew all the material and basically had all the credits he needed to get his diploma at that age. But Tony already knew from an early age what would be in store for him. Business school the second he graduates. And then being thrown headfirst into being groomed as the Stark Industries heir. No way was he doing all that so early. So Tony and Howard struck a deal. He experiences his teens at Marvel High. Essentially racking up four years worth of extra credit. And when it's over, Howard sends him off to MIT and other various schools to earn his degrees. And eventually, take the throne as the head of a billion dollar conglomerate. And he never told Steve or Clint or anyone else about this. Despite the front he puts, Tony truly did appreciate having a normal highschool experience. Well, as normal as someone like him could be. The people he's met. The experiences he's had. His found love. And now, his lost love.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tony has been enjoying his week away. While he may have been wallowing in self pity and embarrassment the first couple days, after Maria convinced him to attend the gala with her, Tony felt life breathe back into him. All week long, he's gone sight seeing, crashed a few clubs, enjoyed the finest Italian cuisine, and even attended a fashion show. It was everything a rich kid like him loved and lived for. And yet... he missed the simplicity of The Circle. Hanging out. Grabbing lunch. Having movie nights. Fun get togethers. Just, them being them. All their nicknames and inside jokes and stories. Tony missed that too.</p>
  <p>It was why he went radio silent all break. He couldn't face them yet. Not after feeling like he was responsible for a good chunk of the drama that transpired. Not just at the party, but the weeks leading up to it. Thr awkward silences. The passive aggressive digs. Not being straight forward about his issues. And then of course, there was Clint Barton. A Clint Barton who was no longer his. A Clint Barton who would rather be with that <em>baby </em>than him! It all still felt raw. And no about of gelato or partying or hot Italian models could help really ease that pain. And to pour salt on the wound, when he finally reaches out to golden boy Rogers and asks to talk, that muscled blond asshole says <em>no! </em>Tony had had his fill of his time away from the states. He's glad he's gotten to reconnect with his mother, but he felt it was time to go home a day early. And so he gathered his things, kissed Maria goodbye, and was back in the lobby of his mansion in the states by early Saturday morning. Happy was delighted to see him again as he picked him up from the tarmac. Tony was glad to see him too. But of course, when he steps foot inside the big, empty house, all he sees is a note from his father on the counter.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Taking care of some things out of state for a few days. Hope you enjoyed your time in Milan with your mother. I'll be back by Monday. - H</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony crumbles up the note and throws it in the trash. He just as easily could've texted Tony this. The note just makes him irritated. He's had a long flight and he's tired honestly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Anything I can do for you? Perhaps have the staff whip you up a good ole fashioned American breakfast?" asks Happy.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah, I'm still pretty beat from jetlag. I think I'm just gonna hang out in my loft if you don't mind."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Happy just nods and motions to the servants to follow Tony upstairs with his luggage.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Once he's settled in back in his own livingroom, Tony shucks off his clothes, takes a hot shower, and dresses up in his comfy red satin pajamas. It's still the middle of the day but he isn't going anywhere and they're damn comfy. Not much in the mood to do anything, Tony flops down on his oversized bed and starts scrolling through his phone. He's been very careful to ignore notifications regarding his friends while he was on break. There's tons of likes and comments o his photos posted in Milan. The parties. The locals. The selfies in front of models. All the usual. But for the first time in a while, he decides to see what the rest of them have been up to. Steve's posted a few group photos of himself with Sam, Bucky, Thor, and some attractive brunette with red lips who seems into him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Huh. Good for you, Cap. You ass.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thor shockingly hasn't really posted anything other than a goodbye post of T'Challa and a picture of his cat Mjolnir. Not much from Bruce. Nat and Clint don't have any social media. But he does see something interesting while looking at Jessica's profile. Her with her bestie Danny posing together with a joint between them. The captain of the boat as she calls herself with her first mate. That's normal. What catches her attention is her next picture. In it are her, Danny, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and the Maximoff twins.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>Havin a smoke sesh with these cool peeps. </b>Reads the caption. Pietro is particularly close to Clint who seems to be on his phone. That little silver haired European twerp is all snuggled up on Clint's lap. The same lap Tony spent a lot of time. Seeing Pietro awakens some anger in Tony he didn't know he's been repressing. How dare he? How dare he move in on his old territory?! How dare Clint choose this little punk over <em>him?! </em>Just what does he have to offer over Tony fucking Stark?! Tony squeezes the edges of his phone in anger. He'd done everything he could to keep his mind off Clint this whole time away. It was a nice temporary escape. But now he's back. And He's going to have to deal with this somehow. Unfortunately, love for a person doesn't fade away so quickly. God, he's still so hot. With those intense blue-gray eyes. His defined arms. That aloof attitude. Those abs. That ass. That <em>cock.</em> Tony would be lying to himself if he said having sex with anyone else would ever compare. Maxmimoff is probably enjoying those benefits right fucking now. Tony squeezes his eyes shut. Refusing to shed another tear about this. But still. It isn't fair. Feeling drained and depressed all over again, Tony tosses his phone to the side and takes a nap.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He's not sure how long he's slept, but by the time he opens his eyes the sun is almost down outside. It takes him a moment to remember why it's so quiet. He's not in Italy anymore. While staying with his mom, the house almost always had something going on in the background. House keepers. Small talk with Maria. Classical music playing twenty-four seven. The hustle and bussle of the Milan cityscape outside. Now, he's back in familiar territory. A big, empty house. In his loft. Alone. As Tony sits up on his bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes, a ding from his phone catches his attention. He looks at the screen and sees a text from Steve.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Cap- Hey Tony, sorry i got cross with you yesterday. But you've got to understand it hasn't been the best time since you went away. If you want, I can maybe still swing by later</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony decides to ignore it for now. He already knew he shouldn't have said what he said to him. While Tony may take digs at Steve regularly, he loves and appreciates his friend. And he knows he shouldn't take advantage of his helpful behavior. But right now, Tony is back to not wanting to speak with any of them right away. Not because he doesn't want to help mend things. But because he knows they won't approve of the one thing he wants now.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Sometime later into the day, Tony decides to dress up a bit. He puts on a silky red shirt, slicks his hair back, and slides ona pair of slim pants that hug his ass. Then he dabs on a bit of Ralph Lauren cologne, pops a piece of pineapple flavored chewing gum in his mouth, and grabs his favorite red aviator shades. As he looks himself in the mirror,he smiles and says,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"God <em>damn </em>I look good."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He blows his reflection a kiss,grabs his car keys and heads out of his loft down the elevator. He sees Happy in the lobby of the downstairs with his face in a newspaper. When the man sees Tony exit the elevator, he immediately pops up from his chair.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh hello, Tony. Can I get you anything?" he asks right away.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony shakes his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nah. I'm going out for a little bit."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I see that. You want me to chauffeur you?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"That won't be necessary. This won't take long."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Happy just nods then sits back down with his paper. Tony decides to take out his favorite gold colored Dodge Challenger and speeds off to a very familiar location.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>**</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony parks right in front of the house. The one-story gray house with the green door. The stupidly out of date purple Saturn in the driveway. Oh yeah. He's home. Tony gets out of his car, goes up to the front door, and rings the bell. He knows he's taking a huge risk coming here. But once Tony sets his mind to something, little can sway him. No matter how stupid. Tony was here to have a little bit of fun. And he's gonna get it. A few seconds go by. Nobody answers the door. Tony rings it again. Still quiet. Tony crosses his arms. It's barely nightfall right now. Surely his ex wouldn't be asleep right now, right? Tapping his foot impatiently, Tony rings the bell one more time. This time he hears footsteps approach. Tony takes a deep breath. No backing out now. Then the door opens.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What the hell?" he blurts out.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro fucking Maximoff is standing in the doorway. <em>Not </em>the person he came here to seduce. The Sokovian-American junior stares at Tony like he just saw a ghost.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>O daome! </em>I-i-i-it's... it's <em>you." </em>the boy says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shockingly, he doesn't say it with any anger or malice. More genuine shock. Like he's seen a celebrity or something. Which Tony sort of is in a manner of speaking. Tony doesn't flinch or show any surprise on his end. Instead he just keeps chewing his gum.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yup. It's me. So, where's loverboy Barton?" he asks casually.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He wasn't expecting to see Pietro. In fact, he thought if he ever did, he'd just get angry and do something drastic. Instead, Tony's rather intruiged. There's something unexplainable about the boy's vibe that he kinda likes. Pietro gulps nervously.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"He's um, he's in the s-s-shower." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony slips his shades down to get a clear view of Pietro. He looks him up and down. More closely than he's done before. Pietro has thick wavy hair that's platinum on top with dark brown roots. A bit of stubble covering his chiseled jawline. Well defined arms. Bright silvery eyes. And legs for days.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Damn. I didn't really see it before but fuck, Pietro. You're easy on the eyes. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony chuckles and steps foward which makes Pietro seize up and stiffen his body. Tony reaches out and gently brushes his fingers through the boy's bangs.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I gotta ask, is this natural?" he asks, making sure to deepen his voice a bit.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro, still stiff and wide eyed, nods his head.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Y-y-yeah."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony leans forward, grinning in Pietro's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Nice. Can't say I've ever seen anything like it before." he replies.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro squeezes his eyes shut as Tony goes from stroking his hair to slowly caressing the side of his face. Ever so gently rubbing his thumb just under Pietro's right ear. Tony chuckles again as he takes another step forward. He's not really thinking at this point. He came here to seduce Clint and fuck with him a little bit. But now he's finding himself weirdly into this gentleman who more or less took his ex.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Am I making you uncomfortable, Mr. Maximoff?" he whispers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro gulps again. His eyes still shut.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Um, not the word I would use." he admits.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Now <em>this </em>really spurs Tony on. He wasn't sure what answer to expect, but it certainly wasn't that. Was... was Pietro into him? Deciding to test this out, he blows his warm, pineapple scented breath on Pietro's face. This causes him to shudder and open his eyes. Their gazes meet and Tony licks his lips.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You know, you're pretty cute. I see why Clint likes you." he says honestly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Shocking him further, Pietro places a hand on Tony's arm.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks. I think. And um... I can see why Clint liked you too." he says.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony's eyebrows go up hard. Huh. The boy was getting kinda bold. He likes it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Is that right? You know um... I came here to see him."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah. But now,..."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Now what?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"But now,..." Tony repeats.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Growing bold himself, he places a hand on Pietro's flat tummy and chuckles once more.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Now I wanna see what the big deal is." he answers.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Pietro shudders again. Then surprises Tony by poking him in the waist. And <em>not </em>with his hands. Tony smiles smugly and leans in even closer to Pietro's face.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"You like me too, dontcha?" he asks quietly.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He can hear the shower going in the background. It's hot knowing that Clint ks naked and washing himself. But right now, he just realized some very interesting news and doesn't want to be interrupted. Tony brings his lips to Pietro's but doesn't make contact. There's a tingling sensation between their mouths. A sharp, electrical feeling that hasn't hit him like that since the Truth or Dare kiss.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"If I kissed you right now,... would you slap me?" he asks, now with his hand under Pietro's shirt.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Damn </em>he's got some hard abs. Pietro is shaking intensely, but his eyes are focused and he's still very much erect.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Find out if you dare." he shoots back.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Tony then puckers his lips and takes his hand away. Pietro looks like he's about to protest. But then Tony leans into Pietro's ear and whispers,</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll get back to you soon about that question. When you aren't... occupied. And by the way, you're hard."</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And with that, Tony quickly turns around shuts the door behind him. He practically runs to his car, not bothering to look back and see Pietro's reaction. He turns on his car and speeds off down the street. Grinning to himself all the way home, Tony feels more invigorated than he has in weeks. He was not setting out to do that tonight, but he's glad he did. Pietro seems like a firecracker. He could've put a stop to that at any time. But he didn't. Tony bites his lip in excitement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll see you again soon, Maximoff. <em>Very </em>soon."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very spicy. What do you guys think of Tony and his potential revenge/mischief?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>